Le prix du silence
by pompom team
Summary: Le passé ne vous lâchera pas... et pour avancer il faudra aller au bout et rouvrir de vieilles blessures... Prets?
1. Le prix du silence

**LE PRIX DU SILENCE**

**FIC COLLECTIVE**

* * *

Pour venir à bout de cette histoire, du moins pour la démarrer, des centaines d'idées ont fusé (il faut vous avouer que certaines d'entre nous sont très prolifiques!), des débats en ont suivi avant que finalement tout se profile.  
Bien entendu, auto proclamées maîtresses du suspense, nous ne vous dévoilerons rien. Ce sera à vous de découvrir ce que nos esprits en ébullition pourront bien inventer.  
Nous vous assurons minimum 5 posts par semaine et si nos connections neuronales tiennent le rythme ainsi que nos petits doigts sur le clavier, nous pourrons atteindre le nombre record d'un post par jour.

La parole est à nous 6...

Mulderbuz, Maialen, Blue, Cyberpospy Lovefan et Marsh?

GO !

* * *

A l'origine de ce projet, je suis émue de parler de nous, notre projet, notre bébé.  
Il est né un beau matin d'hiver, couvé et choyé par ses 6 mamans.  
De l'amour, de la passion, de l'implication et le voilà prêt à quitter le nid.  
Il s'ouvre au monde.  
Des sueurs froides, des moments de bonheur, des rires aussi, il a su nous faire vivre des périodes alternant entre l'euphorie de l'enfantement, le doute et la peur de l'échec.

Je suis heureuse que le petit se porte plutôt bien et que les mamans se soient réalisées dans cet exercice de style qu'est l'écriture à plusieurs.  
Assez de métaphores et place à l'essentiel, les mots, le sujet, l'histoire.  
Je vous souhaite beaucoup de plaisir en découvrant cette fiction.

**Blue**

* * *

Je ne sais pas si ce sont les yeux bleus de V. ou une perspective de socialisation qui m'ont poussée à m'engager dans cette aventure.  
Je ne sais pas jusqu'où ça ira et ce qui en ressortira mais mon instinct me dit que cela sera une aventure merveilleuse. Alors je lui fais confiance. Le début est déjà très prometteur et j'espère être à la hauteur.

Je voudrais remercier:

Rob, le créateur de VM.

Kristen, Jason et tout ceux qui ont fait que cette série existe.

Blue,l'initiatrice de ce projet sans qui nous ne serions pas là aujourd'hui.

Et vous tous, lecteurs adorés !

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous, nous attendons vos commentaires !

**Maialen**  
Suivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaante !

* * *

Que dire après une telle introduction?  
Peut-être déjà m'excuser pour les tentatives de réanimation que je pourrais faire sur Piz quand mes collègues d'écriture auront encore décidé de le maltraiter; que voulez-vous j'aime les causes perdues!  
Mais ne vous méprenez pas, si Piz reste un cas désespéré, le projet nabuchodonosaurique (ça existe ça?!) qu'on est en train de vous concocter va être un vrai plaisir pour nous (en y associant beaucoup d'angoisses et de nuits blanches bien sur) mais surtout on l'espère le sera aussi pour vous.  
En tout cas, on y travaille!  
**  
Mulderbuz**  
Suivante !

* * *

Allez je m'y colle

Quand le blond se mélange au brun  
Quand Piz devient un sujet de discorde  
Quand Logan peut être l'objet d'un combat dans la boue  
Quand Le surf se transforme en philosophie de vie  
Quand douter des gens est un sport national  
Et surtout quand la vérité est loin d'être celle qu'on croit  
alors aucun doute possible Neptune n'est pas loin.  
Mais  
Quand 6 esprits bouillonnent en commun  
Quand 12 mains s'agitent sur un clavier  
Alors attendez-vous au pire...  
Vous connaissiez les fanfics? Découvrez les ficauteuses et préparez vous à tout remettre en cause!  
**Marsh**  
Suivante ?

* * *

Que dire après ça….  
Je suis très heureuse de participer à cette aventure collective et j'espère que cette magnifique et passionnante fic vous plaira; en tout cas avec tant de talentueuses ficauteuzes (dont j'admire toujours le travail, un pom-pom pour chacune les filles) on devrait pouvoir faire quelque chose de fantastique…  
J'espère être à la hauteur … et puis bah là je ne sais plus trop quoi dire alors vivement que l'aventure commence…  
**Cyberpopsy**

Suivante ?

* * *

Je ne sais pas vraiment dans quoi je me suis embarquée...mais cette nouvelle aventure s'annonce tout simplement géniale avec des filles aussi talentueuses que vous.

Ce nouveau challenge s'annonce palpitant et j'espère que les lecteurs seront au rendez-vous!  
En tous cas un grand merci à Blue pour cette idée!  
Et que l'aventure commence!  
**Lovefan4ever**

Nous sommes honorées de vous présenter  
Attention roulement de tambour………………………………..

LE PRIX DU SILENCE :

**BANDE ANNONCE dans le profil.**


	2. LIFE IS A BITCH, THAT’S WHY YOU DIED

Chapitre 1 : LIFE IS A BITCH, THAT'S WHY YOU DIED

La marque sur l'écorce de l'arbre ressemblait vaguement à une moto

Un signe du destin ? Peut-être.

Pourtant elle avait choisi ce point fixe au hasard... ... quelque part juste au dessus de la tête du prêtre. Elle avait simplement accroché son regard là et s'était interdite mentalement de regarder aux alentours...

Pour ne pas voir...

Les larmes des proches qui coulent en discontinu, la douleur sur ce visage désormais plus qu'âgé qu'il aimait tant, les agents postés derrière et surtout pour ne plus avoir à relire les épitaphes... celles des tombes environnantes, celle tout juste gravée. Trop de souvenirs.

A peine si elle sentait la main posée sur son épaule qui se voulait tendre et réconfortante.

A peine si elle percevait la chaleur du soleil qui avait l'indécence de briller.

A peine si elle entendait le discours religieux.

Elle aurait juste voulu pouvoir s'évader... loin. Faire en sorte que rien ne soit réel... que le réveil la sorte de là.

Elle savait cependant que ça n'arriverait pas. Qu'il faudrait un jour qu'elle accepte de détacher ses yeux de son point d'ancrage actuel et faire face.

Elle savait aussi qu'il allait falloir reprendre ses bonnes vieilles habitudes, ressortir sa panoplie de parfait détective qu'elle avait rangée au placard et elle ne le voulait pas.

Elle savait surtout que dès l'instant où elle le ferait, tout son passé lui ressauterait au visage...

Le plus poliment possible elle avait pris congé des autres comme un besoin de se retrouver seule.

Elle avait croisé l'étonnement dans le regard de son homme...

X: Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ?

Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de répondre... juste secoué la tête avant de s'éloigner. Comment se faisait-il que même 5 ans après il ne la connaisse pas assez pour savoir quand elle a tous sauf envie qu'il soit là !

Pour la première fois de sa vie elle ne s'était pas arrêtée voir Lilly... Pour quoi faire ? Pour lui dire quoi ? Que tout recommençait ? Qu'une fois de plus quelqu'un venait de mourir avant l'heure ?

Si elle avait cru en Dieu elle se serait presque amusée de savoir qu'ils allait se retrouver face à face tous les deux... Voir la tête de sa meilleure amie en voyant ressurgir son ancien amant...

Mais Dieu n'existait pas, c'était désormais une certitude... ou alors il lui en voulait personnellement.

Juste avant de sortir du cimetière son cœur s'arrêta devant une silhouette de dos... une ombre venue du passé... La personne se retourna. Elle cligna des yeux pour contrer le soleil. L'homme lui avait souri de façon amicale mais tellement impersonnelle. Le charme avait duré quelques secondes à peine, le temps qu'elle réalise sa méprise.

V voff : Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il soit là ? Stupide Veronica !

Prendre sa voiture et rouler... Laisser le vent s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux et respirer l'air du Pacifique.

Elle adorait New York mais certains soirs, elle aurait troqué sans scrupule Central Park et tous les New Yorkais contre cinq minutes sur la plage. Pour les vagues, le sable... les surfeurs ?

V voff : Stop ! Pas maintenant.

Mais il fallait être honnête la plupart du temps elle évitait de penser à cette ville.

Neptune. La planète la plus éloignée du soleil ! Est-ce pour ça que rien de bon n'arrive jamais là-bas ?

Est-ce pour cela qu'elle avait fui ? Qu'ils avaient tous fui ? Pour trouver ailleurs la chaleur qui manquait à leur vie ?

Il avait été le seul à être resté...

Parking de Neptune High.

Ne jamais laisser une voiture conduire toute seule...

V voff : Estime toi heureuse... ce n'est pas celui du Camelot. J'ai dit STOP, ne te lance pas sur cette voie...

Elle avait garé la voiture... Cette fois elle ne s'était pas trompée... Contrairement à tout à l'heure dans le cimetière, cette fois elle connaissait vraiment la personne assise devant le trop célèbre poteau.

Veronica: Nostalgique ?

Wallace: Pas vraiment non... mais je me dis... c'est là que tout a commencé. Toi... Moi...

Veronica: Tu étais irrésistible accroché comme ça.

Wallace: Je suis toujours irrésistible...

Veronica posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Veronica: Tu m'as manqué Wallace... Eh... c'est quoi dans ta main ?

Wallace: La cassette des PCHers volant dans la station service où je travaillais... Je ne lui ai jamais rendu... Je suppose que maintenant ... J'aurai préféré continuer à le détester, ça aurait rendu la journée d'aujourd'hui beaucoup moins douloureuse.

Il est parfois des silences bien plus éloquents que tous les discours du monde.

Wallace: Et toi petite BFF quel vent de souvenir t'a poussée jusque là ?

Veronica: A dire vrai, je n'en sais strictement rien... Besoin d'air ?

Wallace: Ça ne s'arrange pas ?

Veronica: Qu'est ce qui ne s'arrange pas ? Ma vie en générale ? Ma relation amoureuse en particulier ? Ou le pouvoir destructeur de cette ville ?

Les larmes sont par définition d'une traîtrise inqualifiable. Alors qu'elles s'étaient tenues tranquilles pendant toute la cérémonie, il fallait qu'elles éclatent là, sur ce parking.

V voff : Ne pas se laisser aller.. ne pas ouvrir les vannes de suite, elles ne se refermeront pas...

Rapidement elle essuie ses joues et se relève pour prendre son sac.

Veronica: Je te vois ce soir ? Tu dînes avec nous ? Mon père comme ta mère seront ravis de nous avoir tous les deux.

Wallace: Ne fais pas ça Veronica...

Veronica: Faire quoi ?

Wallace: Ne te renferme pas, ne fuis pas ta douleur en cherchant à tort et à travers la vérité...

Veronica : Je ne fuis rien du tout ! Mais je dois trouver ce qui s'est passé...

Wallace: Tu ne dois rien à personne ! Pour une fois laisse les choses se résoudre d'elles-mêmes... S'il te plaît.

Veronica: Il s'agit de Weevil, Wallace. Il est mort ! Il a été assassiné ! Comment peux-tu me demander de laisser tomber?

Wallace: Parce que... Je ne veux pas que ça recommence... On a laissé tout ça derrière nous. Pour de bonnes raisons et ce n'est pas en agissant de la sorte que tu arriveras à être heureuse.

Veronica: Je ne suis pas heureuse Wallace et je ne suis pas certaine d'y arriver un jour. Pas après... tout ça. Mais tu as raison, ça ne recommencera pas. Je ne vous replongerai pas là dedans. J'agirai toute seule cette fois...

V voff : Plus que quelques pas et tu seras dans ta voiture...Ne te retourne pas Veronica, avance sinon tu vas fléchir...

Wallace:Tu as des nouvelles de Mac ?

La question la stoppa en plein élan.

Veronica: Wallace ? Pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas ? A chaque fois que je te vois tu éludes le sujet... Ne viens pas me dire à moi que je fuis, ça c'est TON problème. Je te vois ce soir. Si tu veux que l'on ait une VRAIE discussion alors on en reparlera à ce moment là. Pour l'instant,il faut que j'aille voir Latitia Navaro... elle vient de perdre son petit fils.

**_Musique : SavageGarden - To the Moon and back (lien dans le profil)_**

Cette fois fut la bonne. Elle monta dans sa décapotable et alluma la radio le plus fort possible pour ne pas s'entendre penser. Pour faire taire ce mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait assailli il y a trois jours... A l'annonce de la mort d'Eli.

Le paysage défila sous ses yeux et par-dessus, des images se superposèrent. 8 ans de souvenirs... comme un film au ralenti... Et là, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, confinée dans l'habitacle de sa voiture elle s'autorisa à laisser aller son chagrin.

Il regarda la voiture s'éloigner avec appréhension. Il sut ce qui allait se passer lui aussi et pour rien au monde il ne voulait revivre ça. Il n'était pas prêt et il ne le serait jamais.

Il ne se passait pas un mois sans qu'il ne se réveille encore en hurlant la nuit, sans qu'un détail insignifiant au cours de la journée ne le replonge au cœur de cette nuit-là, sans qu'il n'entende les hurlements de Mac et qu'une fois de plus il n'arrive pas à intervenir... à temps.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était retrouvé devant la fontaine de Lilly. La sensation de l'eau fraîche sur ses mains ramena doucement son cœur à un rythme normal. Il s'aspergea le visage et fixa la plaque commémorative.

LILLY KANE

W voff : Que se serait-il passer si ce jour-là tu n'avais pas été assassinée ? Si tu n'avais pas commis l'erreur tragique de séduire le père de ton ex-petit ami ?

C'était très certainement une question sans réponse et pourtant elle s'imposait régulièrement dans son esprit...

Est-ce là la base de tout ? Le meurtre de Lilly Kane ? Cette histoire qui avait fait les gorges chaudes de tous les magazines à sensation avait-elle eu plus de répercussions que tout ce qu'avaient pu imaginer les tabloïds ?

W voff : Alors dis-moi jolie blonde... toi que je n'ai jamais connue... toi qui fut la confidente de ma meilleure amie, à une époque où faire confiance aux gens ne lui faisait pas peur... Dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? Qu'est ce que toi tu ferais ? Comment ferais-tu pour l'empêcher de se détruire un nouvelle fois ?

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que toi aussi tu foncerais tête baissée ?

Des fois je me dis que c'est pour ça qu'elle est comme ça... juste pour que tu ne sois pas déçue du haut de ton éternité...

Et une dernière question : tu appellerais Mac toi ?

Comme pour clore ses réflexions son téléphone vint le rappeler à l'ordre. Voyant apparaître la photo de son correspondant il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire :

Wallace : Hey ?

X: Dis moi beau brun tu fais quoi ce soir ? Une tournée des bars ça te dit ?

Wallace : Je dîne avec toute la famille ... Et je te rappelle que suis dans la ville maudite ! Bien trop loin de Seattle pour servir de chauffeur quand ton taux d'alcoolémie frisera l'indécence !

X: Crois-tu que mon cerveau soit à ce point endommagé ? A l'heure actuelle je suis en train d'enregistrer mes bagages... Back to Neptune Guy ! Mon notaire m'a appelé il faut que je passe signer des papiers. Un cabinet d'avocats qui me convoque... Pas très bien compris !

Wallace: Alors OK pour une tournée des bars... Je risque d'en avoir besoin... Je suis quite pour une "discussion" avec ma petite blonde préférée.

X: Alors c'est moi qui te servirais de chauffeur ! Vas falloir que tu boives plus que de raison pour t'en remettre ! Je me demande même si je ne ferais pas mieux de prévenir les urgences de suite !

Wallace: Commence pas, c'est pas le jour d'accord ?

X: Je plaisantais Mec... Comment va-t-elle ? Elle tient le coup ?

Wallace: Beaucoup trop... Ça m'inquiète, j'ai peur qu'elle fasse une connerie... Je te tiens au courant pour ce soir.

X: Pas de souci ! Au fait Wallace ? Elle a des nouvelles de Mac ?

Wallace : J'en sais rien...

Il raccrocha son téléphone. Pris à son tour la direction de sa voiture en s'adressant une dernière fois à la Fontaine de Lilly.

W voff : Si tout ça est réellement de ta faute, je te jure que le jour où on se retrouvera face à face je te le ferais payer au centuple... fille ou pas fille. En espérant que ce jour n'arrivera pas plus tôt que prévu...

Après avoir parcouru une dizaine de kilomètres, il se gara devant une maison typiquement américaine, panier de basket et drapeau traditionnel.

Pour la première fois il ressentit une sensation de bien être. Il n'avait jamais vécu dans cette maison mais il s'y sentait chez lui...

"Mars/Fennel", l'inscription sur la boîte aux lettres le faisait sourire à chaque fois.

Sa plénitude fut de courte durée en voyant son ancien colocataire assis sur les marches l'air penaud.

Piz: Tu n'as pas vu Veronica ? Elle a quitté le cimetière toute seule et je suis inquiet.

W voff : Bonjour à toi aussi Piz... Je vais bien merci. En dehors du fait qu'aujourd'hui avait lieu l'enterrement de Weevil et que ça me fait tellement bizarre d'avoir mal que je n'ai même pas osé aller à l'enterrement...

Quant à Veronica, que te dire... Que tu l'étouffes ? Que tu ne pourras jamais la capturer ? Qu'elle t'échappera toujours ?

Aujourd'hui encore elle est partie sur un coup de tête, persuadée d'être investie d'une mission dans laquelle elle va se perdre... Alors pour une fois je crois que tu as raison de t'inquiéter mon vieux !

Mon dieu la discussion s'avérait déjà pénible


	3. WELCOME BACK TO THE CITY OF NEPTUNE !

Chapitre 2 : WELCOME BACK TO THE CITY OF NEPTUNE !

**_Musique : __Placebo - my sweet prince_** **_(lien dans le profil)_**

Le rythme imprimé aux deux corps faisait rouler le drap de satin sur les muscles de sa peau. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son torse qu'elle s'amusait à lécher avec gourmandise tandis que de sa main libre il caressait les jambes fines et musclées qui lui enserraient la taille. Les respirations saccadées s'accordaient aux gémissements de plaisir. Enfin, la jouissance le libéra dans un dernier cri. Il se laissa rouler sur le côté et fixa le plafond richement décoré de moulures extravagantes, cherchant déjà un autre moyen d'occuper son esprit.

Elle l'interrompit pourtant en désignant la grande cicatrice qui barrait son omoplate.

X: C'est quoi ça?

Un silence gêné s'était installé. Elle l'interrompit bruyamment.

X: T'es un bandit en cavale?

Sans un regard pour la femme qui avait partagé ses ébats, il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre, laissant les lumières aveuglantes de cette ville qui ne dormait jamais imprimer sa rétine.

Il tressaillit lorsqu'une main élégante caressa son épaule. Les yeux toujours fixes sur les tours multicolores, il parla d'une voix triste.

Logan: Fout le camp. Prends tes affaires et va-t-en maintenant, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Après qu'elle se soit habillée, il alla chercher dans son portefeuille les billets qui la feraient quitter la pièce sans regrets et retourna se poster devant la baie vitrée.

Avant de fermer la porte, la jeune femme, habituée à l'attitude lunatique de ses clients, lui laça quelques mots.

X: Dommage mon chou, moi en tout cas j'ai passé un très bon moment.

Comment une fille pouvait être aussi attrayante extérieurement et aussi inepte et dépourvue de finesse dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche! pensa-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas ouvrir la fenêtre, il ne voulait pas se trouver sur ce balcon, la tentation pourrait cette fois-ci être trop forte. Ce n'était pas le Coronado Bridge, mais la conclusion s'avérerait être la même. Pourtant, là-bas, déjà, il n'avait pas sauté. Malgré la mort qui s'amusait à lui tenir compagnie et à lui retirer tous ceux qui l'aimaient, il n'avait pas rejoint sa mère, ni Lilly. Un besoin viscéral de montrer que rien ni personne ne pouvait décider à sa place, que rien ni personne ne pouvait faire de lui une marionnette. Son père lui avait appris ça, le mal que nous fait les autres n'est rien à côté des blessures qu'on s'inflige soit même. Ce qui le rongeait, c'était sa culpabilité, ses regrets, sa solitude.

Il retourna chercher l'enveloppe au fond de la poche de sa veste et reprit place derrière la vitre.

Cinq fois, dix fois, cent fois il l'avait lu. Il ne savait plus tellement il avait déplié et replié cette lettre depuis trois jours qu'il l'avait reçue. Il aurait pu la réciter par cœur tant ses yeux s'étaient perdus le long de ces quelques lignes.

" Bon, comme tu le sais, si tu reçois cette lettre, c'est que j'ai perdu le droit de jouer avec vous. Je me ballade au ciel ou beaucoup plus bas, tout dépendra de la clémence de mes juges. Chacun de vous la recevra. A vous de voir ensuite ce que vous déciderez. Moi j'aurai rempli ma part.

PS : (juste pour toi) Je ne t'ai jamais aimé et même d'ici ça ne devrait pas changer, mais si il y a une chose où je peux te faire confiance, c'est que tu feras tout pour elle, même plusieurs années après. Alors maintenant que moi j'ai échoué, protège-là, d'elle comme des autres. "

Il ouvrit la porte fenêtre et s'avança enfin jusqu'au bord de la terrasse. Les passants étaient de minuscules fourmis, sortant d'un casino pour se ruer dans le suivant, cherchant la machine à sous qui pourrait les rendre temporairement riches et soi-disant heureux.

Si c'était le cas je serais au comble du bonheur, sourit-il narquois, en pensant à la fortune colossale qu'il avait réussir à se bâtir depuis qu'il avait quitté Neptune.

La sonnerie de son portable le sortit de sa fascination morbide pour cette foule aveuglée par l'avidité et les billets verts.

Logan: Echolls ?

Mac: ...

Logan: Salut Mac. Oui, moi aussi, je l'ai reçue. Tu y vas ?

Mac: ...

Logan: Je devrais partir demain. Rien d'important ne me retient ici.

Mac: ...

Logan: Oui, je pense que Wallace sera là. Toi, ça va ?

Mac: ...

Logan: Il faut que tu lui parles.. Plus le temps passe et moins vous réussirez à tirer un trait sur cette histoire.

Mac: ...

Logan: Oui, je sais, mais je me suis toujours appliqué à ne jamais mettre en pratique ce que je conseillais aux autres. Enfin ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là.

Il retourna sur le balcon et tenant dans ses mains la lettre qui lui occupait incessamment l'esprit, il la déchira en petits morceaux et laissa le vent les emporter loin, le plus loin possible. Du haut de sa chambre située au 30ème étage du plus bel hôtel de Las Vegas, les bouts de papiers se mirent à virevolter lentement, dessinant de longues et gracieuses spirales aléatoires. Il ne s'éloigna du bord qu'au bout de quelques minutes, lorsque le dernier eut disparu de sa vue.

Puis il rentra dans la chambre et commença à préparer ses bagages.

* * *

Un autre palace, une autre ville, cette même impression de richesse portée en avant comme pour afficher son appartenance ...

X: Alors ?

Y: Mars et Fennel y sont déjà. Casablancas est dans un avion en direction de Neptune. Pour Mackenzie et Echolls, on cherche toujours.

X: Bien, tout à l'air de se dérouler à merveille ...

Y: Vous avez réussi à la contacter ?

X: Elle devrait nous rejoindre d'un instant à l'autre. ... Ah ! Justement, la voilà.

* * *

Une maison simple et douillette, un cocon où il devait faire bon rentrer le soir. Voilà ce à quoi pensait Wallace en arrivant devant chez sa mère et Keith Mars.

Quoique sans un Piz inquiet une fois de plus pour sa chère et tendre, le tableau serait encore plus idyllique. Il soupira face à la mine déconfite du jeune homme.

Wallace: Quoi, tu l'as encore perdue ?

Piz: Wallace, elle m'inquiète de plus en plus. Elle s'éloigne de moi. Et avec ce qui vient de se passer, j'ai l'impression que les choses s'aggravent.

Wallace lui répondit en marmonnant.

Wallace: Mais tu es aveugle ou idiot Piz. Bien sur que tu la perds, comme nous tous j'en ai peur.

Piz: Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

Wallace: Rien, je pense qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, seule. Ne t'inquiète pas. Son père est arrivé ?

Il préférait lui mentir. En regardant d'un œil perplexe son ancien ami, il réalisa pour la première fois le peu de profondeur de celui-ci lorsqu'il s'agissait de Veronica. Alors il préféra lui mentir. Et changer de sujet.

Piz: Non, pour l'instant personne n'est là, ta mère rentrera dans une heure environ. Elle m'a laissé les clefs.

Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, Wallace retrouva instantanément cette sensation qu'il avait gamin quand après sa journée d'école, il rentrait chez lui et se ruait dans la cuisine pour dévorer les cookies que venait de lui préparer sa mère. La même odeur planait dans l'air, l'image d'un bonheur familial qui aurait pu être le sien si tout ceci n'était pas arrivé. Mais comment vivre serein après le drame qu'il n'avait pu éviter ?

Tandis que Piz repartait faire des courses pour le repas du soir, ne saisissant toujours pas pourquoi Veronica l'avait abandonné, Wallace s'installa lourdement dans le canapé et alluma la télévision, histoire d'oublier l'espace d'un moment, l'inquiétude qui l'avait saisie depuis qu'il avait appris la mort de Weevil.

Alors qu'une émission sur la population des marmottes dans les Rocheuses retenait toute son attention, une silhouette s'approcha et se planta devant lui les mains sur les hanches.

Wallace: Lilly!

Son expression ahurie fit s'esclaffer la jeune femme blonde.

Lilly: Tu semblais pressée de me rencontrer, alors voilà, j'exauce ton vœu. Je suis une sorte de bonne fée, sauf que moi les princes charmants ce n'est pas trop mon genre, tu dois avoir entendu parler de mon goût pour les bad boys.

Wallace: Mais, alors, je suis mort ?

Lilly: Mais non lourdaud, regarde autour de toi, est ce que ça ressemble à l'enfer !

Wallace: Pourquoi, tu ne penses pas que tu pourrais avoir ta place au paradis ?

Lilly: J'imagine que non ; quoique, après tout, tu as raison. Je faisais leur bonheur à tous ces hommes, ils m'adoraient, je les contentais !

Soudain Wallace se passa énergiquement les mains sur les yeux.

Wallace: Mais tu es morte, comment je peux te parler, et te voir ?

Lilly:- Et bien tu es un garçon et je ne te saute pas dessus ! Tu vois tout arrive ! Bon trêve de bavardage. Je dois te parler. Je ne l'aime pas ce plouc avec qui sort Veronica, mais moi aussi je m'inquiète pour elle. Tu dois la sortir de cette spirale infernale dans laquelle elle est en train de s'enfermer.

Wallace: on voit que tu ne la connais pas aussi bien la nouvelle Veronica ! Enfin celle d'après toi, bougonna-t-il. Elle n'est plus la petite fille sage et obéissante dont tu faisais tout ce que tu voulais. Maintenant elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

Lilly: Oui, je sais, mais je sais aussi que les jours à venir vont être difficiles pour elle, et pour vous tous.

X: Hey Wallace !

La silhouette de Lilly s'estompait peu à peu, ses yeux perdaient de leur éclat et sa moue provocatrice devenait l'ombre d'un sourire. Wallace cria pour la retenir.

Wallace: Attends, je veux encore te parler!

Lilly: Prends soin d'elle, ... et dis à Logan que je lui demande pardon ...

Alicia Fennel: Wallace Fennel !

Il ouvrit les yeux sur le visage de sa mère le scrutant d'un regard désapprobateur, écroulé sur le canapé du living room.

Wallace: Hum, quoi?

Alicia: Seulement une heure que tu es ici et tu dors déjà !

Wallace: Désolé Maman, mais la route a été longue. Veronica est rentrée ?


	4. LETTERS

Chapitre 3 : LETTERS...

_**Musique: Garbage. Silence is golden (Lien dans le profil)**_

Le bruit des couverts contre plats et assiettes, le souffle du vent sous la porte, les respirations lentes et profondes, ... Voilà tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre ce soir-là.

A table, personne ne soufflait mot, le silence étant la seule chose qui n'était pas blessante à cet instant.

Il repensait à ces huit dernières années, au tournant qu'avait pris sa vie depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, à toutes ces choses plus ou moins belles qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu troquer cela contre une autre vie. Malgré ce qui s'était passé, il était heureux de pouvoir enfin la retrouver en chair et en os pour vivre la seule chose qu'ils étaient capables de vivre ensemble, pour vivre une nouvelle aventure qui ne les laisserait pas indemnes et ajouterait des stigmates à leur vie houleuse.

Bonheur de la retrouver et peur de ce qui allait arriver se mélangeaient.

Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir y replonger mais avait-il seulement le choix ?

Lui laissait-elle le choix ?

Au début sûrement, mais dès que la spirale infernale serait lancée, il serait aspiré, comme les autres, comme chaque fois dans ce tourbillon.

Mais la spirale n'était-elle pas déjà lancée ?

La lettre que lui avait confiée sa mère quelques heures plus tôt le laissait présager...

Un quart d'heure déjà qu'elle faisait des allers retours entre la penderie et sa valise, prenant des affaires puis changeant d'avis. Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider, elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Elle ne devrait aller que quelques jours là bas, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle allait y rester plus longtemps.

Elle ne savait que croire, son intuition qui lui disait que les choses seraient compliquées ou sa raison qui lui intimait de rester éloignée de tout cela pour une fois. Elle avait évolué depuis les années fac, elle s'était éloignée de tout cela, éloignée d'eux. Elle s'était reconstruite mais était toujours aussi fragile.

Cette histoire avait déjà fait beaucoup de dégâts, pourquoi plonger une nouvelle fois dedans ?

Peut-être car elle avait appris la mort de Weevil...

Peut-être car elle savait pour la lettre qu'avait reçue Logan...

Peut-être à cause de cette lettre qu'elle avait reçue...

Elle n'avait pas d'appétit ce soir. La journée avait été éprouvante.

Tout d'abord l'enterrement. Même si elle avait regardé ailleurs, elle avait senti la douleur des gens présents pour ce dernier au revoir. Ensuite, elle avait été voir Leticia Navarro et reçu en plein visage la douleur d'une femme âgée qui voit son petit fils partir avant elle. Il n'était pas toujours un ange mais il ne méritait pas ça, il ne méritait pas de payer pour d'autres. L'incompréhension de Leticia la troubla.

Weevil avait payé de sa vie et, elle en était convaincue, ce n'était que le début. Il fallait qu'elle stoppe la machine qui venait de se lancer avant que les dégâts ne s'étendent.

Elle les avait entraînés avec elle dans sa chute il y a quatre ans, il fallait qu'elle les sorte de là.

Elle croisa le regard de son père et détourna immédiatement la tête ne voulant pas qu'il lise quoi que ce soit en elle. Plus personne ne devait arriver à lire en elle, c'est quand elle a baissé sa garde que tout est arrivé.

C'est quand sa carapace s'est affinée que les blessures sont apparues.

L'appel de son père, il y a quelques jours, a tout fait remonter à la surface et ce qu'il lui a dit sur la plage n'a fait que confirmer que ce décès n'était pas un retour des années que Weevil a passé à la tête des PCHers.

FLASHBACK

Veronica: Papa ?

Keith Mars: Je me doutais que je te trouverais là, et je voulais te parler avant les autres, te parler de la mort de Weevil !

Veronica: Papa, dis-moi que je me trompe et que ce n'est qu'un règlement de compte...

Elle le regarda d'un air suppliant.

Keith: Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir le faire... Trop d'indices laissent penser que ce n'est pas un fait isolé... Lors d'un règlement de compte, on a rarement une mise en scène... Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu veux me raconter et que je devrais savoir à propos de cette affaire ?

V voff : Bien sûr papa, laisse moi te raconter comment ta fille s'est retrouvée dans une position plus qu'indécente dévoilée aux yeux de toute la fac. Laisse moi te raconter comme Jake Kane, ton ancien ami et désormais ennemi, dirige une société secrète nommée modestement " Le château ". Laisse-moi te raconter comment je suis à l'origine de tout ce qui va arriver dans les prochains jours et de ce qui est arrivé à Weevil... Non, sérieusement, papa, je ne crois pas que tu sois prêt à entendre tout ça...

Veronica: Pourquoi je saurais quelque chose sur cette affaire alors que j'ai quitté Neptune il y a quatre ans et que je vis maintenant une vie rangée avec un petit ami parfait, dans une petite maison parfaite et que j'ai une place parfaite au FBI où tous mes gestes sont commandés par ma hiérarchie ?

Sa manière de répondre trop théâtrale ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de son père.

Keith: Veronica, arrête ! Weevil avait prit des précautions semble-t-il... Il avait confié des courriers à un notaire, des courriers pour toi et chacun de tes amis... Tu n'as toujours rien à me dire ?

Il était inquiet et frustré que sa fille ne veuille pas se confier.

Keith: Ne te cache pas derrière ta vie soi-disant parfaite alors que tu ne renvoies aucun éclat depuis que tu es avec ce Piz à New York.

Veronica: Quel courrier ? Je n'ai rien reçu...

Keith: Lors de la découverte du corps de Weevil, j'ai fouillé son logement pour trouver des indices. J'ai fini par trouver dans une bouche d'aération, une série de courriers à un notaire. J'ai donc pris contact avec lui et il m'a expliqué que ton ami lui avait confié des lettres à envoyer si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose. Ce notaire est un vieil ami à moi, je n'ai pas eu de mal à le convaincre de me laisser voir les lettres.

Veronica: Tu les as lues ?

Keith: Non, je respecte sa mémoire. J'ai juste pris connaissance des destinataires et il a transmis les lettres aux personnes concernées où à une personne proche que j'ai pu trouver.

Veronica: Il y en avait une pour moi ?

Keith: Oui, comme il n'avait pas ta nouvelle adresse, il m'a donné la tienne, je l'ai ici.

Keith lui tendit la lettre qu'elle saisit avec hésitation avant de s'éloigner vers le bord de mer. Elle s'assit un instant au bord de l'eau, fixant l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait.

Elle prit soin de détailler ce bout de papier d'une teinte rosée, elle sourit devant l'aspect de la lettre, on aurait dit une lettre d'amour, il ne manquait que les cœurs et le parfum.

L'écriture était douce, tout comme les mots : "Veronica Mars, mon ange gardien".

L'enveloppe n'était pas plate, elle contenait autre chose qu'une simple lettre. Poussée par la curiosité, elle déchira le haut de l'enveloppe et en sortit un objet et un petit bout de papier sur lequel il était écrit " Un jour, tu m'as demandé ce que j'avais été chercher chez Lilly Kane. Maintenant, tu le sais!"

Évidemment, elle le savait depuis des années, dans ses mains se trouvait le stylo de Lilly. Elle se souvint que Weevil lui avait déjà rendu alors elle le regarda de plus près et vit que ce n'était pas celui de Lilly mais un autre semblable, celui de Lilly devait être dans un carton à New York et Weevil n'aurait eu aucun moyen de le récupérer.

Elle repensa alors à Lilly, à ce qu'elle s'était interdit de penser ces derniers jours : la mort de sa meilleure amie et tout ce qui en avait découlé. Car elle était sûre d'une chose, Lilly était la base de tout. Ce n'était pas sa faute mais après sa mort, tout avait changé, le comportement des gens était devenu plus dur. Elle avait organisé sa vie autour de Lilly puis autour de l'affaire Lilly Kane, entraînant autour d'elle ceux qui se risquaient à l'approcher.

Elle se surprenait parfois à penser à ce que serait sa vie si Lilly n'était pas morte.

Aurait-elle fini au FBI ?

Aurait-elle rencontré Wallace, Mac et les autres ?

Serait-elle avec Piz ?

Aurait-elle vécu cette histoire épique avec ...

Elle secoua la tête, se refusant à penser à lui. Il était resté son point faible malgré les années.

Elle se reconcentra sur le stylo et le dévissa machinalement. En faisant ce geste, elle eu un éclair de lucidité. Pourquoi Weevil lui enverrait un vieux stylo après sa mort ? Cela n'avait aucun sens et ne correspondait pas du tout au personnage. Elle défit le stylo plus rapidement, cherchant ce qui serait caché dedans. Elle en sortit un morceau de papier plié sur lequel elle pouvait distinguer des caractères minuscules. Weevil lui avait laissé un long message qu'il ne souhaitait pas que le premier venu lise.

" V., si tu reçois ce stylo... "

Veronica lut la lettre, une fois, deux fois, ...

FIN FLASHBACK

Alicia: Veronica ?

Veronica: Hum ?

Alicia: Veronica, tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé, tu n'as pas faim ?

Veronica: Non pas vraiment, cette journée a été assez difficile, je pense que je vais aller m'allonger.

Wallace: Je viens avec toi.

Piz: J'arrive aussi.

Keith: Heu Stoch, j'aimerais parler avec toi mon garçon.

Piz: D'accord. Chérie, je te rejoins vite.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Keith savait qu'elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule avec Wallace et bien qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire à Piz, il s'était senti investi de la mission de l'éloigner d'elle. Alicia vint en renfort pour dissiper le malaise qui s'était installé et tous les trois discutèrent de choses et d'autres.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre, Wallace cherchait comment entamer la discussion. Veronica était allongée à même le sol et fixait le plafond.

Elle tenait dans ses mains un stylo qu'il n'identifiait pas.

Veronica: Wallace, arrête de me fixer. Tu as reçu une lettre, je le sais. J'en ai reçu une aussi mais je ne veux pas en parler. Pas ce soir. Je sais que je t'avais dit qu'on aurait une discussion mais je dois la repousser à demain. La journée a été difficile et j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.

Wallace: Et demain tu la repousseras. Chaque jour, tu la repousseras avec un nouveau prétexte... Les choses ne changent pas avec toi V. Tu deviens prévisible !

Wallace se leva et sortit de la maison sous le regard surpris de Veronica. Elle fixa un instant la porte de la chambre par laquelle son meilleur ami venait de sortir puis se laissa retomber sur le sol.

Plongée dans ses pensées, plus rien n'existait autour d'elle. Elle n'entendit pas Piz qui l'avait rejoint et qui lui parlait. Elle ne le vit pas se résigner et aller se coucher.

Elle ne bougeait plus, comme en état de choc, mais ses pensées fusaient de toutes parts.

* * *

Dans le gigantesque hall de l'aéroport, le bruit des talons rythmait la course effrénée des gens qui se pressaient de part et d'autre, ayant peur de rater leur vol. C'était la loi de la jungle, au plus rapide de passer devant tout le monde, au plus fort de tout bousculer sur son passage pour arriver à temps à l'embarquement.

Malgré les efforts mis en œuvre pour faciliter les voyages et le confort des voyageurs, les hommes restaient des animaux et se comportaient comme tels.

Au milieu de toute cette agitation, un grand blond se frayait un chemin espérant vite retrouver la voiture qu'il avait louée avant de prendre l'avion. Légèrement angoissé par ce retour à Neptune, il avançait en regardant ses pieds. Il repensait aux évènements des derniers jours.

Il avait apprit la mort de Weevil par Wallace, ainsi que la date de l'enterrement, ce jour-même. Il savait que la petite blonde serait là, c'était un de ses amis. Il avait l'impression de remonter le temps et avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Ajoutée à cela, l'appel du notaire, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Un sentiment de peur l'envahissait petit à petit, lui qui était d'habitude si insouciant.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention lorsqu'il bouscula quelqu'un et s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin quand la personne le rappela à l'ordre.

Au son de cette voix, il sut que les choses seraient définitivement compliquées.

Dick: Hey Logan, ça va mec ? Je savais pas que tu étais de retour dans la ville maudite...

Logan: J'ai reçu un courrier, il fallait que je revienne... Mais toi, que fais-tu ici ?

Dick: Mon notaire m'a demandé de venir, de la paperasse sûrement ! je vais en profiter pour faire le tour de mes anciens lieux favoris. Sea, sex and alcool! C'est comme des vacances. Et maintenant que je sais que tu es là, je sens qu'on va s'éclater mec !

Il lui tapa joyeusement sur l'épaule mais Logan ne se dérida pas et lui répondit brièvement avant de filer vers la sortie.

Logan: On verra... Je dois y aller... Je t'appelle !

Dick le regarda partir étonné du peu d'enthousiasme de son ami et se ravisa en associant ce comportement avec Veronica.

Il n'y avait qu'elle pour le mettre dans cet état.

Il n'y avait qu'elle pour les fourrer là dedans.

Il secoua la tête et continua son chemin en direction du Neptune Grand Hôtel.

* * *

X: Echolls est arrivé. Il ne nous manque plus que Mackenzie et la partie peut commencer.

Y: Tout est prêt de mon côté, j'attends votre signal.

X: Bien, bien... Je compte sur vous, vous ne devez pas échouer !

* * *

Tout était prêt. Elle s'était enfin décidée à partir, prête à affronter l'inconnu.

Inconnu ?

Non, pas tout à fait, elle était certaine qu'elle allait revivre les pires années de sa vie, recroiser des gens dont elle n'aurait pas dû avoir à croiser à nouveau le chemin. Mais le destin, où plutôt une personne physique, avait décidé qu'il en serait ainsi.

Elle sortit de son appartement et ferma la porte à clé avant de descendre à sa voiture. La route ne serait pas longue, elle n'était pas partie très loin de Neptune. Elle s'apprêtait à mettre le contact lorsqu'elle reçu un appel.


	5. NEW DAWN, NEW LIFE

Chapitre 4 : NEW DAMN, NEW LIFE

**_Musique : Muse - Feeling good (lien dans le profil)_**

Les doux rayons du soleil californiens venaient délicatement réchauffer le visage de Veronica.

Elle s'éveilla paisiblement, encore sous l'emprise d'un délicieux rêve. Elle s'étira tel un félin et fut soudain prise d'un doute. Cette chambre si neutre... Et les évènements de la veille lui revinrent tel un éclair. Assise sur le lit, elle pressa avec force ses tempes tout en gardant ses yeux fermés. Elle aurait donné ce qu'elle avait de plus cher pour ne pas être là aujourd'hui, pour ne pas vivre se cauchemar, pour ne pas revivre ce cauchemar.

V voff : Ce que tu as de plus cher? Allons Veronica! C'est déjà fait!

Soudain, une main chargée de tendresse vint lui caresser délicatement le dos. Veronica tressaillit à ce contact et se crispa.

Piz: Hé, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Il la regardait avec inquiétude.

V voff : Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ?

Piz: Veronica, je suis là, je suis avec toi, parle-moi, s'il te plait.

Veronica, ouvrit les yeux et le regarda fixement. Aucune expression ne filtra de son regard. Sans un mot, elle se leva et sortit de cette pièce tel un fantôme. Piz éprouvait une immense peine pour elle. Il voulait l'aider, l'épauler mais Veronica ne semblait pas l'accepter. Il resta encore un long moment assis, dans la peine ombre, espérant qu'elle reprenne ses esprits au plus vite. Son désir le plus cher ? Retourner à New York avec elle et continuer leur vie si paisible jusqu'à présent.

Keith s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il distingua une silhouette s'avancer dans le couloir. Sa fille, apparemment encore endormie, aux vues de sa démarche, s'installa sur une chaise et posa sa tête sur la table.

Keith: Bien dormi chérie ?

Veronica: Oui.

Devant ce manque d'éloquence, Keith préféra prétexter une affaire importante pour partir.

Il avait compris que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour discuter avec sa fille. Ce fut donc à contre cœur qu'il quitta son domicile pour se rendre au bureau du Shérif.

Depuis un peu plus de 4 ans, Keith sentait que les rapports avec sa fille s'étaient modifiés.

Après sa défaite aux élections face à Vinnie Van Lowe, il avait vu sa fille se refermer sur elle-même. Bien qu'il lui ait maintes fois répété qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans sa défaite, il s'était heurté à un mur.

Et c'était ainsi depuis. Aucune vraie discussion, aucune véritable relation. Non, Veronica ne lui racontait plus rien ou presque de sa vie.

Il se souvenait de l'immense joie mêlée à l'amère déception le jour où il avait été réélu au poste de Shérif. Vinnie Van Lowe avait été contraint de démissionner à cause d'une affaire avec les Fitzpatrick. Keith s'était donc présenté et avait remporté les suffrages haut la main. Il retrouvait sa vie, ce pour quoi il était fait mais sa fille n'était pas venue pour le féliciter. Juste un coup de fil, pas plus, pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait jamais douté.

D'ailleurs c'était comme ça depuis 4 ans. Des mails, des appels téléphoniques mais jamais de visites. Veronica prétextait toujours qu'elle était surchargée de travail, qu'elle menait une enquête trop importante pour la laisser aux autres etc. Keith s'était alors senti coupable.

Peut être était-ce sa faute, si sa fille s'éloignait de lui ?

Il ne la reconnaissait plus, celle qui s'était battue, envers et contre tous pour trouver le véritable meurtrier de Lilly.

Elle avait effectué son stage au FBI et puis elle avait décidé de rester à New York avec Piz.

"Une opportunité rêvée qui ne se reproduira pas d'aussitôt" lui avait-elle dit.

Keith aimait sa fille plus que tout au monde mais il savait que ce n'était pas la seule raison.

Et aujourd'hui, avec la mort d'Eli Navarro, il était bien conscient que sa fille allait vouloir affronter toute seule des personnes dangereuses.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé sur la scène du crime, Keith ne reconnut pas immédiatement la victime.

Il s'était forcé à ne pas détourner le regard, faire abstraction de cette mise en scène pour pouvoir relever les indices et mener son enquête. Rarement, il avait constaté un tel acharnement sur un corps humain.

Et puis il y avait les lettres. En lisant les noms des destinataires, Keith avait pressenti que sa fille ne lui dirait rien et surtout qu'elle se mettrait en danger pour les sauver.

Il devait faire quelque chose, il devait éclaircir cette sombre histoire et quel que soit le motif invoqué cette fois, sa fille lui dirait tout ce qu'elle savait.

* * *

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre le contact, elle reçut un appel.

Elle regarda le nom de son correspondant, hésita et bascula l'appel vers sa messagerie.

Non, elle n'était pas encore prête à lui parler, pas au téléphone en tout cas.

Depuis 4 ans, qu'elle vivait sa vie ou plutôt qu'elle survivait à cette nuit,

elle avait cru réussir à enfouir tout ça au plus profond de son être mais tout venait de remonter.

Cette histoire lui éclatait encore une fois à la figure, mais elle avait pris sa décision.

Elle retournait là bas, à Neptune, là où tout avait commencé et là où tout allait se terminer certainement.

Il fallait juste espérer que la fin serait heureuse...

* * *

Neptune Grand hôtel

Rien n'avait changé depuis qu'il avait quitté les lieux. Toujours autant de luxe et de faste !

Il ne reconnut pas la réceptionniste mais la trouva fort séduisante.

Dick: Bonjour charmante demoiselle, je vous ai réservé une suite au nom de Casablancas.

Réceptionniste: Monsieur Casablancas, nous sommes honorés que vous ayez choisis notre hôtel. Voici le passe pour votre suite qui se trouve au niveau...

Il la coupa en lui faisant un clin d'œil qui fit fondre la jeune femme derrière son comptoir.

Dick: Merci, je connais déjà la maison !

Après lui avoir accordé son plus beau sourire, Dick se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Dick Casablancas et les femmes ! Toujours la même histoire ?

Wallace n'avait pas passé une très bonne nuit. C'est un visage fatigué et cerné qui fit son apparition devant Veronica, toujours la joue contre la table. La blonde fit l'effort de se redresser avec une grimace qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Malgré sa lassitude, Wallace attaqua son amie bille en tête.

Wallace: Prête pour cette discussion?

* * *

Neptune Grand hôtel

Rien n'avait changé depuis qu'il avait quitté les lieux. Toujours autant de luxe et de faste !

Tout cet étalage de débauche écœurerait Logan. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Neptune, il avait changé. En bien ou en mal ?

Il s'approcha de la réceptionniste, le visage fermé et donna seulement son nom.

Réceptionniste: Monsieur Echolls, nous attendions votre arrivée. La direction est heureuse de...

Logan: Ma carte.

Réceptionniste: La voici et j'espère que votre suite...

Logan: Espérer ? Quelle ironie!

Il était déjà devant les portes de l'ascenseur. Logan ne supportait plus les courbettes, le tapis rouge que l'on déroulait en son honneur partout où il se rendait .Ce ton obséquieux et condescendant qu'employaient les personnes à son égard lui donnait la nausée. A une époque pas si lointaine, son nom était synonyme de meurtre, scandale et autres.

Aujourd'hui, Logan Echolls était l'heureux propriétaire d'un célèbre casino à Las Vegas.

Aujourd'hui Logan Echolls était synonyme de richesse et de pouvoir.

Il s'en était plutôt bien sorti mais il n'aimait pas sa vie. Il était amer et désabusé face à l'hypocrisie humaine.

Il s'installa dans la suite présidentielle, la même qu'il y a quelques années. Logan resta de longues minutes, sur le balcon, à observer Neptune à ses pieds. Il ferma les yeux et s'ennivra de cette odeur si particulière de bord de mer, cette odeur lui rappelant tellement de souvenirs. Et soudain, un sourire naquit sur son visage si froid. Il jeta sa veste en cuir sur le canapé et partit en claquant la porte de sa suite.

Logan se laissa guider par ses envies et se retrouva sur une plage, la plage des surfeurs. Après avoir fait un tour par une boutique matériel, il était là, adossé à sa planche plantée dans le sable. Il était là, face à la mer, en pleine communion, en plein retour à son ancienne vie d'insouciance.

A nouveau, il ferma les yeux et cette fois, il se laissa bercer par le bruit du ressac. Il apprécia le bruit du vent qui s'engouffrait dans les drapeaux. Une sensation de bien être l'envahit jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Dick: Alors tu as changé d'avis ? Sea, sex and alcool.

Logan: Dick.

Il avait gardé les yeux clos.

Dick: Hé mec !! T'as perdu le mode d'emploi de ta planche ?

Logan secoua la tête et un léger rictus apparut. Il ouvrit les yeux, fixa son ami et sans rien dire courut se jeter à l'eau. Dick lui emboîta le pas. Chacun profita pleinement de ses quelques heures de bonheur simple et réciproque. Leur relation n'était plus la même à présent. Ils ne discutèrent pas, ils ne se confièrent pas l'un à l'autre, non, ils surfèrent ensemble, simplement.

Ce fut une bulle d'oxygène qui leur remplit le corps, qui les fit revivre sous le soleil brûlant de Californie.

* * *

Malgré sa lassitude, Wallace attaqua son amie bille en tête.

Wallace:Prête pour cette discussion ?

Piz: Veronica, Wallace a raison, nous devons parler.

Piz venait de faire son apparition dans le dos de Wallace.

Veronica: Parler ? Parler ? Mais de quoi ? Je croyais que nous étions tous tombés d'accord !

Elle s'était levée brusquement de sa chaise, affichant une expression acide sur le visage.

Piz: Ne nous rejette pas, ne me rejette pas .

Il essaya de la serrer contre lui et Veronica ne le repoussa pas. Elle ne dit plus rien non plus. Elle resta les bras ballants, sous l'étreinte de Piz, les yeux dans le vague.

Piz: Ne te referme pas, je suis là, nous sommes là.

Wallace observait cette scène avec perplexité. Il avait apprécié Piz dès leur première rencontre mais les liens qui l'unissaient à la blonde étaient beaucoup plus forts et plus profonds.

Sous ses yeux, se déroulait une histoire incompatible.

Il l'avait toujours su et aujourd'hui, dévoré par la peur et le chagrin il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de mettre ses deux amis face à leur vrais sentiments, face à eux-mêmes.

Cette histoire n'était saine pour personne.

* * *

X: Il manque seulement Mackenzie, tous les autres sont revenus, comme prévu.

Y: Que faisons-nous ?

X: Nous pouvons lancer la première phase !

Y: Je m'en occupe.

X: Ne me décevez pas ! Est-ce bien clair !


	6. TOGETHER FOR NEVER

Chapitre 5 : TOGETHER FOR NEVER

**_Musique : Darren Hayes__ - California_** **_(lien dans le profil)_**

Elle fixait les avions sur la piste, à s'en faire mal aux yeux. Des lumières clignotantes, le bruit d'un moteur, l'accélération de l'appareil et le décollage enfin...

Voler. Être libre comme l'air. Sans attache. Un rêve...

Steward: Mademoiselle ? Excusez-moi mademoiselle Mackenzie?

Au regard appuyé du steward elle en déduisit qu'il devait s'adresser à elle depuis déjà un bout de temps.

Steward : Nous allons embarquer, voulez-vous que je vous aide ?

4 ans qu'elle détestait cette phrase presque autant que la lueur de pitié dans les yeux de ceux qui la prononçaient.

Mac: Non ça va je vais me débrouiller toute seule.

Nouveau leitmotiv de sa vie. Ne jamais rien attendre de personne. Avancer coûte que coûte. Pour la énième fois de la journée son téléphone la rappela à l'ordre, pour la énième fois le même nom s'afficha. La meilleure façon de se débarrasser des problèmes étant souvent de les affronter...

Mac : Oui maman ? Je ne te garde pas longtemps, j'embarque là. Pas la peine de venir me chercher, j'ai déjà quelqu'un qui m'attend. Je viendrai manger demain avec vous.

Mère de Mac: ...

Mac : Moi aussi je t'embrasse.

Elle avait soupiré, posé son sac sur ses genoux et s'était avancée lentement vers le comptoir d'enregistrement. Comme à chaque fois les gens s'étaient écartés sur son passage en s'excusant. La nature humaine est tellement prévisible. Au moment où l'appareil prit de la vitesse, à l'instant où elle sentit les roues décoller du tarmac elle ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'embuer...

FLASH BACK :

X : Promets moi que ce n'est pas un adieu définitif...

Mac : Promets moi que je ne serais jamais obligée de revenir...

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Doucement... Laisser couler les larmes sur ses joues, la tête posée contre le hublot. Regarder les nuages, se perdre dedans, passer au dessus...Voler... Être libre... Sans attache...

* * *

La journée lui semblait interminable... Elle n'avait pu échapper à l'emprise de Piz jusqu'à une heure avancée. Il savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et il était persuadé que ce dont elle avait besoin était d'être entourée. A tort ou à raison elle lui avait un temps laissé croire que c'était ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde. A la suite de son stage au FBI elle était restée avec lui pour ne pas avoir à rentrer. Il avait prit cela comme la plus belle preuve d'amour.

V voff : Ma vie est-elle condamnée à n'être qu'un grand quiproquo ?

Elle avait appris à terme à donner le change, à être suffisamment douce et attentive pour qu'il ne remette en doute ses sentiments.

V voff: Es-tu sure au moins qu'il s'agisse de sentiments? Et non pas d'une habitude confortable et réconfortante? Merde Veronica, tu t'y connais pourtant dans ce domaine !

Elle ne supportait pas ça... depuis qu'elle était ici, l'ancienne elle reprenait en permanence le contrôle de ses idées la forçant à ouvrir ses yeux qu'elle avait fermés 4 ans plus tôt.

Elle avait fini par prétexter qu'elle devait aller présenter ses condoléances à la famille d'Eli, priant de toutes ses forces pour que Wallace ne lui fasse aucune remarque susceptible de trahir son alibi.

Une fois de plus elle avait juste besoin de respirer. Alors elle avait roulé au hasard, restant tout de même concentrée cette fois pour ne pas se retrouver dans un endroit susceptible de faire remonter le moindre souvenir.

Assise au bord de l'eau, sur une plage qui ne lui rappelait rien, elle avait envoyé un message à Wallace l'invitant à la rejoindre. Il avait raison, il devait discuter. Elle lui devait au moins ça.

Il l'avait regardée s'enfoncer dans sa tête au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait. Il avait eu envie de hurler à Piz de la laisser tranquille, de les laisser tranquilles, de retourner à NY, que de toutes les façons il ne la comprendrait jamais !

Seulement ça aurait été injuste et il savait que Veronica ne lui aurait pas pardonné. Il était un pilier dans sa vie, aussi surprenant et bancal fut-il. Sa barrière virtuelle pour ne pas tomber.

Quand il l'avait entendue évoquer l'obligation d'aller voir Leticia Navaro, il avait failli intervenir avant de réaliser qu'il ne ferait que la cloîtrer ici.

W voff: Vas-y, déplie tes ailes petit oiseau.

Elle lui semblait tellement fragile. Il savait qu'elle passait son quotidien à affronter les pires situations, à risquer sa vie en permanence mais dès qu'elle reposait son insigne et son arme, il lui semblait qu'elle allait s'écrouler. Quand son téléphone avait vibré et qu'il avait pris connaissance du message, il avait souri et était sorti sous une excuse quasiment aussi fallacieuse que son amie une heure avant.

W voff: Si tu savais mon pote à quel point je suis désolé que tu sois un des dommages collatéraux de tout ça.

Il avait suivi les indications et l'avait retrouvée assise sur le sable, les yeux dans le vague.

Veronica: Tu veux que je commence par où ?

Wallace: A toi de voir...

Veronica: Qu'y avait-il dans le contenu de ta lettre ?

Wallace: Alors c'est ça la façon marsienne de donne des explications ? Poser des questions ?

Veronica: Wallace j'ai...

Wallace: Besoin de savoir ... Tiens, lis ce sera plus simple.

Elle déplia le papier et comme la veille au soir les larmes perlèrent devant cette écriture qui ne couvrirait plus jamais la moindre feuille blanche.

" Heureux de t'avoir accroché à ce poteau mec ! Heureux surtout qu'elle t'en ai décroché... Heureux de savoir que toi aussi tu seras là quand tout tournera mal. De toute évidence si tu lis ça c'est que j'aurai passé l'arme à gauche... Bref que tout part en vrille. IL se passe des trucs bizarres autour de moi en ce moment. Je sais que pour une raison que j'ignore certaines choses ont transpiré. Je sais qu'ils savent... J'ai mis tous les documents en sécurité chez un notaire. Il vous faudra vous passer de moi cette fois mais il faudra surtout régler ça définitivement et tous ensemble. Désolé de pas avoir assuré. J'aurais donné ma vie pour elle, tu le sais. D'ailleurs c'est ce que je viens de faire. Évite juste que ça n'ait été pour rien."

La peine envahissait son visage au fur et à mesure de sa lecture lui retournait le ventre. Pourquoi rien ne s'apaisait jamais ? Elle lissa la feuille tout doucement, le temps de reprendre ses esprits et se tourne vers Wallace.

Veronica: Tu sais donc tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Tout est remonté à la surface et Eli a été le premier à en faire les frais. Dans ma lettre à moi il y avait le nom du notaire.. Mac m'a envoyé un message hier soir. Elle arrive à Neptune tout à l'heure. Je compte sur toi pour prévenir Dick, je me charge des autres. Une fois que j'aurai récupéré les papiers vous repartirez chacun de votre côté.

Wallace: Il en est hors de question Veronica!

Veronica: Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Je refuse de revivre ça ! Je refuse qu'un autre d'entre vous ne donne " sa vie pour moi " ! Je te l'ai dit l'autre jour, j'agirai seule. C'est mon problème

Wallace: Tu sais qu'elle est ton véritable problème ? C'est justement ça ! Veronica justicière solitaire. Et si tout recommence ?

Veronica: C'est mon job maintenant Wallace. Je fais ça tous les jours, traquer des types qui détruisent la vie des gens. La situation est très loin d'être similaire.

Wallace: Faux c'est exactement la même chose! Quand comprendras-tu que c'est en écartant les gens que tu aimes que tu les mets en danger ?

Veronica: Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.

Wallace: Et si tu n'y arrives pas ? S'ils arrivent à obtenir ce qu'ils veulent ? Si cette fois personne n'est là pour te sauver ?

Veronica: Alors mes prières auront été exaucées. Maintenant tu m'excuses mais il faut que j'aille chercher Mac...

Il l'avait vu comme souvent attraper son sac et partir... Elle dérivait et il était incapable de trouver les mots pour la faire réagir.

Wallace: Et Logan? Tu vas l'évincer de la même façon ? Tu vas une fois de plus l'éloigner sans explication ?

Elle s'était stoppée une fraction de seconde avant de repartir sans même se retourner.

* * *

Il avait réussi à obtenir le numéro de son avion et avait décidé de passer la prendre... juste comme ça. Il s'appliquait à ne jamais la traiter différemment mais il savait aussi que revenir ici n'était pas évident. N'en ressentait-il pas lui aussi une douleur quasi physique comme un poids permanent appuyant sur sa poitrine ?

Les heures passées dans l'eau lui avait fait du bien mais une fois revenu dans sa chambre il s'était de nouveau senti oppressé. C'était justement pour lui éviter ça qu'il voulait la récupérer avant que l'air d'ici ne la fasse replonger dans ses pires cauchemars.

Cette nuit l'avait marqué à jamais, dans sa chair et même si comme eux tous, elle était partie dans l'espoir de tourner la page, le reflet du miroir lui renvoyait en permanence les erreurs qu'ils avaient tous commises et dont elle payait le prix fort.

FLASH BACK

Mac: Ne t'avise même pas une seconde de me plaindre Echolls! Ton handicap à toi est tout aussi invalidant que le mien, d'autant plus que tu le laisses te gangréner.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Mackenzie ou l'art de la répartie... Le pire c'est qu'elle avait raison. Il se levait tous les matins, ancrait ses deux pieds dans le sol, courait jusqu'au soir, invectivait les gens mais il n'était qu'une enveloppe corporelle. Active certes, mais cassante, dure, froide. Pas un souffle de vie ne venait effleurer son regard.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qui lui avait permis de traiter avec les pires requins de Vegas. Ses yeux affichaient un message clair : Ne me menacez pas du pire je l'ai déjà traversé.

Phrase toute faite ? Digne d'un slogan flottant sur la poitrine de Dick? Certainement. N'empêche que c'était l'exacte vérité.

Juste avant de descendre, il avait posé sa tête sur le volant, comme pour endiguer un début de migraine.

* * *

Pour la seconde fois depuis son arrivée ici, elle fondit en larmes à peine la voiture démarrée. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite pour elle et elle ne pouvait pas flancher, pas maintenant. Elle était tous les jours à la tête de mission bien plus difficile mais Wallace avait raison c'était incomparable parce que c'était de ses proches dont il s'agissait, de ceux par qui elle s'était construite. Et ce simple détail suffisait à empêcher son cerveau de fonctionner normalement.

C'est pour cela qu'il fallait qu'elle les éloigne... pour cela surtout qu'il fallait qu'elle s'empêche de penser à Logan.

V voff: Laisse le vivre loin de toi... laisse le être heureux...

Elle se gara devant l'aéroport, posa quelques instants sa tête sur le volant, respira un grand coup et partit à la rencontre de Mac.

Au moment où l'avion amorça sa descente elle regretta presque d'avoir refusé que sa mère vienne la chercher. Elle n'avait pas forcément envie de se confronter à sa famille ce soir mais l'idée d'arriver toute seule dans cet aéroport...

C'est pourquoi à l'instant même où elle vit une petite tête blonde émerger de la foule elle sentit son cœur s'emballer.

Mac: Je peux savoir depuis combien de temps les renseignements généraux me pistent pour que tu ais eu connaissance de mon heure d'arrivée ?

Veronica: Depuis la première fois où tu as touché un ordinateur et que le gouvernement y a pressenti un danger !

Les deux amies se sourirent. Heureuses de se revoir. Leurs différentes rencontres au cours des années leur avaient à chaque fois laissé un goût de trop peu. Et même si le lien qui les unissait survivait grâce à Internet, ce n'était pas la même chose.

Mac: Tu n'avais pas besoin de venir me chercher, j'aurai pu...

Veronica: Te débrouiller toute seule je sais. Mais regarde autour de toi deux secondes : tu vois quelqu'un d'autre sur un fauteuil roulant ?

Mac: Non mais...

Veronica: et pourtant des gens sont venus les attendre ! J'avais juste envie de te voir Mac! Et de quelqu'un avec qui manger une glace.

Mac: Wallace n'était pas disponible ?

Veronica: Comment dire … nos rapports ne sont pas au beau fixe et il tient compagnie à Piz.

Mac: Et dire que c'est moi qui suis classée dans la catégorie des handicapées ! Dommage pour toi que " inapte à assumer ses sentiments " ne soit pas référencé parce que tu aurais le droit à plein d'avantages !

Au moment où elles attachèrent leur ceinture, Veronica se tourna vers son amie.

Veronica: Désolée d'avoir failli à ma promesse... Et que tu aies été obligée de revenir...

* * *

Il n'avait pas bougé. A l'instant où il avait voulu descendre de sa voiture, il l'avait aperçue et son cœur s'était arrêté. De toute évidence ils avaient eu la même idée.

Assis dans sa voiture il les regardait s'éloigner. Sa désormais meilleur amie et... A chaque fois qu'il essayait de mettre un mot sur elle il n'y arrivait pas. Ancien amour ? Ancienne amie ? Femme de sa vie ?

L voff: Mauvais délire là...

Une sonnerie lui vrilla la tête. D'un geste brusque il attrapa son téléphone pour répondre à l'appel mais surtout mettre fin à ce bruit lancinant accentuant sa migraine.

Logan: Oui Dick?

Dick: Et mec, tu ne devineras jamais ce que mon avocat vient de me donner comme lettre.

L voff: Oh que si Dick, je devine...


	7. THE REASON WHY

Chapitre 6 : THE REASON WHY

Dans une grosse berline noire, un homme sourit en amenant son portable à son oreille.

Homme : Mademoiselle Mackenzie vient juste d'atterrir ! Oui ! Je m'occupe de la livraison ! Je serais là vers 21h !

* * *

Les filles se retrouvèrent sur la jetée, leur glace à la main. Un étrange silence régnait. La blonde et la brune s'observaient du coin de l'œil sans savoir par où commencer, alors elles préféraient le silence mais Mac fini par se lancer.

Mac: Alors comment va Piz ?

Veronica : Bien !

Mac : Et toi comment vas-tu ?

Veronica : Aussi bien que ça puisse aller !

Mac : OK! Tu sais on pourrait en profiter pour parler de sa demande !

Veronica : Il m'a demandé en mariage ! On vit comme 2 inconnus dans le même appartement, on couche chaque nuit dans le même lit, il ne me connait pas et il me demande de l'épouser !

Mac : Il ...

Veronica : Il m'aime ! Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment appeler ça de l'amour!

Mac : Alors pourquoi tu restes avec lui ?

Veronica : Par facilité ! Le plus horrible c'est qu'au fond de moi je sais que cette histoire a toujours été vouée à l'échec !

Mac : Alors qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

Veronica : Rien ! Je ferais comme je le fais toujours; rien ! Il fera comme si tout va bien et moi aussi!

Mac : Tu pourrais appeler...

Veronica : Non ! S'il te plaît ! Je lutte pour ne pas penser à qui tu sais depuis que je revenu ! Et c'est mieux pour tout le monde !

Mac : Si tu le dis ! Mais " qui tu sais " est ici !

Veronica : Je m'en doute mais pourquoi ?

Mac : Pour la même raison que nous tous !

Veronica : Non ! Je vais passer récupérer ce que Weevil a laissé chez le notaire et vous rentrerez tous chez vous !

Mac : Je ne crois pas que ce sera si simple V !

Veronica : Évidemment que non ! Ici rien n'est jamais si simple !

* * *

A l'autre bout de la ville, installé à la terrasse d'un café Dick Casablancas essayait de baratiner une jolie fille, mais à la vue de son ami il abandonna sa conquête.

Dick : Salut mec !

Wallace : Dick ! Toujours à la recherche de l'amour ?

Dick : Dick ne cherche pas l'amour ! Dick est l'amour ! Et il le fait si bien !

Wallace : Ouais !

L'apparent détachement du surfeur blond avait permis d'oublier une minute, mais la réalité revint brusquement :

Dick : Alors comment les choses se présentent de ton coté ?

Wallace : Pas bien ! Veronica veut se débrouiller toute seule !

Dick : Et ça t'étonne ?

Wallace : Non ! Mais je ne la laisserai pas tomber !

Dick : Si on est tous là, c'est qu'on veut tous la même chose !

Wallace : Tous ?

Dick : Logan est là lui aussi !

Wallace : Tu lui as parlé ?

Dick : Oui on s'est fait quelques vagues et puis voila !

Wallace : OK ! Tu as reçu une lettre toi aussi !

Dick : Comme je te l'ai dis !

Le portable du blond l'interrompit :

Dick : Allo ? Oui ! Je suis avec Wallace justement ! Le café Dolce, oui on t'attend !

Wallace : C'était qui ?

Dick : Du renfort !

Ils discutaient toujours quand une ombre s'approcha. C'était étrange de se retrouver là après tout ce temps, les trois hommes se regardaient, physiquement ils n'avaient pas tellement changé mais dans leur yeux... Dans leurs yeux se reflétait une ombre, où se mélangeaient les regrets, les déceptions, les mensonges, les peurs et les angoisses profondes qui occupaient encore leurs nuits.

L'invité mystère s'installa bien en face des deux autres.

Wallace : Salut !

Dick : Pourquoi tu voulais nous voir tous les deux?

Logan : Pourquoi nous sommes tous là ?

Wallace : Tu sais pour Weevil ! Donc nous savons tous pourquoi nous sommes là !

Logan : Comment va-t-elle ?

Wallace : Tu la connais !

Logan : Donc elle va bien !

Dick : Arrêtez de faire ces têtes-là, on dirait que quelqu'un est mort !

De lui-même il sut qu'il avait fait une bourde. Weevil était mort, et sa mort allait avoir des conséquences, ils le savaient. Logan reprit en ignorant la gêne de son meilleur ami.

Logan : Elle doit vouloir élucider cette histoire toute seule! Si je suis là c'est parce que je veux être sur qu'aucun d'entre vous n'envisage de la laisser faire ?

Wallace : Bien sur que non ! La question est de savoir comment peut-on faire pour l'en empêcher ?

Logan : On trouvera ! Mais tiens moi au courant si... Enfin appelle-moi si elle fait quoique ce soit d'accord ?

Wallace : D'accord ! Mais tu vas faire quoi ?

Logan : Rien ! Pour le moment il n'y a rien à faire, juste attendre ! Celui ou ceux qui nous cherchent viendront d'eux-mêmes !

Le jeune homme se leva sans un mot de plus.

Wallace : Il a l'air en forme !

Dick : Ouais ! Il est ... tendu ! Tu le connais dès qu'il s'agit d'elle !

Wallace : Ouais !

En rentrant chez lui Wallace trouva Veronica dans les bras de Piz, allongés sur le canapé :

Wallace : Salut la compagnie !

Piz : Hey mais t'étais où ?

Wallace : De vieux amis à voir !

Veronica : Je voudrais te parler Wallace !

La jeune femme tira son ami par le bras dans la cuisine.

Wallace : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Veronica : Dick est en ville ?

Wallace : Oui ! Tout le monde est là !

Veronica : Nous avons tous rendez-vous chez le notaire demain à 15H !

Elle retourna sur le canapé abandonnant Wallace perplexe.

Veronica avait à peine lâché 3 mots pendant leur soirée en famille, Wallace à l'idée de revoir Mac n'avait pas été plus bavard, Piz essayait de garder le moral mais l'ambiance n'y aidait pas.

Le lendemain le soleil brillait fort, Veronica avait embarqué Wallace sous le prétexte d'une sortie ciné entre amis; Piz n'avait pas cherché à protester comme à son habitude.

Dans la voiture aucun mot n'avait été prononcé. Devant l'immeuble du rendez-vous Veronica s'était assise sur le capot de sa voiture pour attendre les autres.

Mac avait loué une voiture pour pouvoir garder sa précieuse indépendance. En l'attendant, Wallace faisait les cent pas.

Veronica : Elle ne t'en veux pas tu sais !

Wallace : Elle te l'a dit ?

Veronica : Oui ! Tu devrais lui parler une bonne fois pour toute !

Wallace : Je ne saurais pas par où commencer !

Veronica : Hé bien décide toi la voilà !

La jolie brune se présenta le sourire aux lèvres.

Mac : Sommes-nous au complet Miss Bond ?

Veronica : Il en manque encore deux Miss Q !

Le ton léger des jeunes femmes avait surpris Wallace, il fixait le fauteuil roulant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, la main de Mac se secouant devant son nez l'obligea à croiser son regard.

Mac : Tu ne dis plus bonjour aux amis maintenant ?

Wallace : Si ! Bonjour Mac !

Elle lui ouvrit les bras comme s'ils s'étaient vus la veille et que les 4 dernières années n'avaient pas été un long très long chemin de croix. Le jeune homme se pencha pour la serrer contre son cœur.

Mac : tu m'as manqué Wally !

Wallace : Wally ?

Mac : Oui j'ai envie de te rebaptiser ! Et aujourd'hui tu as une bonne tête de Wally !

Veronica : Bon si on y allait ?

Nos trois amis pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment austère, à l'accueil une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année les fit s'installer dans un bureau sinistre.

V voff: Tout a fait de circonstance !

Femme : Maître Charleston va vous recevoir dans quelques minutes ! Mais je crois qu'il manque deux personnes ?

Wallace : Oui ! Ils arrivent ! Merci !

Le jeune homme avait parlé rapidement, l'évocation des deux absents troublait la jolie blonde. Dans le bureau on entendait juste le bruit lugubre d'une vieille horloge, les minutes paraissaient interminables. Des éclats de voix provenant de l'accueil firent sourire Mac.

Mac : Dick ne changera donc jamais !

Veronica : Tu sais ce qu'on dit ! Dick is Dick !

Le surfeur blond avait fait l'effort de se parer d'un costume sombre une note colorée donnée par une cravate fantaisie verte pomme marquée d'un palmier.

Dick : Salut la compagnie !

Veronica : Bonjour !

Mac : Dick ! Comment vas-tu ?

Dick : Bien !

Wallace : Tu es seul ?

Dick : Oui ! ... Il devait passer chercher je sais pas quoi ! Il va venir !

Veronica : Il a intérêt !

Veronica semblait de plus en plus tendue, ses compagnons n'osaient pas ouvrir la bouche. Maître Charleston arriva avec un carton sous le bras.

Maître Charleston : Il me semble qu'il manque encore une personne ?

Logan : Je suis là ! Désolé !

Il était là, dans l'embrasure de la porte, son costume noir taillé sur mesure tombant impeccablement, le cœur de Veronica s'emballa immédiatement, elle ne voyait rien autour à part lui. Logan avait accroché son regard, il avait l'avantage de l'avoir revue la veille et il s'était préparé, son visage ne trahit pas son trouble il se glissa dans la pièce comme un chat et s'installa à coté de Mac. La jeune femme lui prit la main, Logan lui chuchota quelques mots, la blonde laissa un soupçon de jalousie lui prendre le cœur.

Le notaire se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de tous.

Maître Charleston : Comme je l'ai expliqué à Mademoiselle Mars hier, Monsieur Eli Navaro m'avait donné pour consigne de vous remettre un certain nombre de documents ! Il avait précisé que ce que je vais vous remettre le soit en la présence de Monsieur Wallace Fennel, Mademoiselle Cindy Mackenzie, Monsieur Richard Casablancas, Monsieur Logan Echolls et Mademoiselle Veronica Mars ! Votre présence à tous m'autorise donc à vous remettre cette boite, je dois également vous donner lecture de ce qui suit :

"Nous n'avons jamais vraiment été des amis, mais un lien a toujours existé entre nous, amitié ou pas. Si vous êtes tous là aujourd'hui c'est que moi je ne le suis plus ! Ne me pleurez pas, ou pas trop longtemps, j'ai vécu et c'est déjà beaucoup ! Veronica ne m'en veux pas de ne pas te laisser régler ça toute seule mais nous savons tous que seule tu ne pourras rien faire. N'agis pas par vengeance pour moi mais pour te libérer, vous libérer tous. Nous avons survécu à notre façon, mais il est temps de vivre, j'espère que mes petits cadeaux t'aideront à retrouver la lumière. Aucun d'entre nous n'est fait pour vivre dans les ténèbres ! Bonne chance à vous tous !"

Voilà !

Veronica : C'est tout ?

Maître Charleston : Oui !

L'homme lui tendit le carton et s'en alla comme il était venu. La blonde fixait la boite en cherchant ses mots, sans relever la tête.

Veronica : Je vous remercie tous d'être venu mais vous pouvez rentrer maintenant.

Logan souffla et lui arracha la boite des mains.

Logan : Venez on va à mon hôtel !

Le petit groupe lui emboîta le pas, Veronica restée derrière suivit le mouvement à contre cœur.

Une demi heure plus tard les bouches étaient toujours closes. Assis les uns à coté des autres, ils fixaient le carton sans oser l'ouvrir. Mac prit son courage à deux mains.

Mac : Bon je l'ouvre !

Veronica : Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me laisser régler ça toute seule !

Logan : Il n'en n'est pas question ! On est tous dans la même galère ! Tu crois que ceux qui ont fait ça à Weevil vont nous laisser vivre nos petites vies parce Veronica Mars veux régler ses histoires toute seule ?

A bout de nerfs la jeune femme se leva.

Veronica : Je sais que tout est de ma faute ! Je le sais !

Sa voix s'était brisée par l'émotion. Elle prit la fuite sans que personne ne l'en empêche. Après quelques minutes, Logan la suivit.

Logan : Attendez-nous je vais la chercher !

Veronica s'était dirigée comme un robot vers la plage. La vue brouillée par les larmes elle se laissa tomber sur le sable.

V voff : C'est ma faute ! Pourquoi je les ai laissés me suivre dans cette histoire ! Pourquoi, pourquoi!

Logan la retrouva sans mal et s'installa à coté d'elle.

Logan : Je suis désolé ! Je n'aurai pas dû te parler sur ce ton !

Veronica : Laisse-moi tranquille !

Logan : Je ne peux pas ! Crois moi si je le pouvais je repartirais par le prochain vol ! Mais je t'ai promis un jour que je serai toujours là pour toi ! Et je tiendrai cette promesse ! Même contre ta volonté !

Veronica : J'ai créé cette situation ! Je dois nous en sortir seule !

Logan : Non ! Et ne discute plus! Allez, viens, les autre nous attendent !

Veronica : Je sais que vous m'en voulez tous ! Et vous avez raison ! Je le sais!

Logan : Rien n'est ta faute V ! On le sait tous ! Et puis tu sais, personne ne nous a obligé à faire ce que nous avons fait !

Veronica : Mais...

Logan : Pas de mais ! Tête de mule !

Une bourrasque de vent les couvrit de sable, Logan épousseta son beau costume.

Logan : Un costard à 5000 dollars ! Merci Mars !

Veronica : Désolée !

Le jeune homme recrachait le sable qu'il avait dans la bouche en ronchonnant. En le voyant enfin être lui-même et pas le robot sans âme qu'il semblait être devenu, Veronica ne put se retenir de rire nerveusement. La fatigue et le stress accumulés s'envolèrent brusquement, son compagnon souriait de la voir se libérer, son instinct lui fit tendre la main vers sa joue mais au dernier moment il s'arrêta. Le jolie blonde s'arrêta de rire perdue dans les yeux de Logan, sans réfléchir elle l'embrassa. Au début hésitant le baiser se fit plus passionné, Logan la rapprocha de son corps, lui rendant un baiser infiniment tendre. Pendant un instant ils avaient oublié où ils étaient, qui ils étaient, mais à bout de souffle ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre en même temps.

Veronica- Logan: Je suis désolé !

Le homme reprit son masque froid.

Logan : N'en parlons plus ! Allez les autres nous attendent !

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête et prit la direction du palace.

Depuis le parking Piz essuya rageusement une larme, il avait suivi sa petite amie possible fiancée, ne supportant plus d'être mis à l'écart. La vérité qu'il voulait cacher venait de lui donner une gifle, même si il avait eu le corps de Veronica pendant tout ce temps, Logan Echolls avait conservé son cœur et un bout de son âme...

De retour dans la suite présidentielle Wallace fut désigné d'office pour ouvrir la boite, il en sortit une grosse enveloppe kraft et plusieurs DVD. Veronica lui prit l'enveloppe elle en sortit des photos de surveillance récentes.

Jake et Céleste Kane dans des moments d'intimité dans leur maison, au restaurant...

D'autres clichés montraient des visages inconnus.

Le groupe se retrouva perplexe.

Veronica : Il n'y a que ça ?

Des coups provenant de la porte firent retomber la tension, Logan alla ouvrir, un groom lui tendit une enveloppe blanche.

Logan : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Groom : On l'a déposée à l'accueil pour vous !

Logan : Merci !

Il tendit un billet et le jeune employé disparut, Logan claqua la porte et ouvrit presque aussitôt le message: "Vous nous avez pris une personne précieuse! Nous vous prendrons la même chose! Chacun votre tour vous paierez!"

Logan : Les vrais problèmes commencent !

Depuis une terrasse d'un immeuble voisin au même moment un homme observait à travers un télescope. Le visage de Logan changea brusquement de couleur.

Homme : La première phase est terminée !


	8. THAT THINKS YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND

Chapitre 7: THAT THINKS YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND

**_Musique : I hear your voice - Patrick DUPONT (lien dans le profil)_  
**

Au pied d'un cabinet de notaires.

Trois hommes deux femmes. Mélange de genre.

Vu de l'extérieur, ça aurait presque pu prêter à sourire cette image. Réunion d'anciens étudiants pas encore adultes. Jeunes, beaux, riches à en juger par le costume du beau brun et la voiture de location du blond. Un melting-pot répondant à pas mal des quotas.

Pourtant de l'intérieur scénario totalement différent.

D'ailleurs ils n'étaient pas restés à partager leurs souvenirs ! Non ils s'étaient séparés quasiment de suite. Du temps et de l'espace. Voilà de quoi ils avaient besoin pour intégrer. Intégrer le fait de s'être retrouvés. Le fait d'être de nouveau à Neptune. Le fait que tout allait peut être recommencer. Encore.

On dit souvent que l'on s'habitue à la douleur mais il n'y a rien de plus faux.

C'est exactement ce a quoi elle avait pensé en détaillant leurs visages inquiets avant de les voir s'échapper sans pouvoir les retenir. Sans chercher à le faire d'ailleurs. Les années avaient fait du bon boulot. Quoi qu'il pourrait se passer désormais, ils ne retrouveraient jamais leur complicité, leur insouciance passée. Et rien ne pourrait changer cela. Ni même les surnoms de Mac, ni même un baiser échangé sur la plage. Par habitude ?

Veronica se retrouva rapidement devant la maison de son père et d'Alicia et marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de s'engouffrer dans l'allée. Malgré son extrême fatigue, elle n'avait aucune envie de faire face à Piz. Wallace lui avait bien proposé de venir boire un verre avec Dick mais lui aussi avait ses propres problèmes à régler. Elle espérait qu'en le laissant seul avec Mac, ils pourraient enfin s'expliquer et mettre fin à la culpabilité qui rongeait le cœur de son meilleur ami depuis ce fameux soir.

Veronica voff : Que quelque chose de positif au moins sorte de tout cela.

Elle laissa s'égrener une bonne dizaine de minutes, la musique sortant du poste agissant comme un calmant.

Veronica voff : Juste le temps de retrouver une contenance et après je rentre. Ou juste le temps que tout le monde dorme jeune fille. Tu recommences à te mentir ?

Comme pour donner tort à sa voix intérieure elle sortit de la voiture et pénétra dans la maison, non sans essayer de se faire le plus discrète possible. Elle sursauta en le voyant assis sur le canapé du salon. Dans le noir.

Piz: Tu avais oublié que j'habitais aussi ici ?

Son ton avait une tonalité qu'elle ne lui connaissait que rarement. A la fois lasse et énervée. Triste et révoltée.

Elle détourna la tête et pris la direction de la chambre.

Veronica: Désolée je suis juste fatiguée...

Piz: Fatiguée d'avoir passé ton temps à embrasser Logan ?

Elle s'arrêta nette.

Veronica : Pardon ?

Piz: je vous ai vu sur cette plage...

Sa phrase se perdit dans un murmure. Il l'avait suivie et il n'était pas fier. Surtout il craignait sa réaction. Sa vie privée était une des choses les plus importantes pour elle et les domaines concernés avaient tendance à connaître un élargissement considérable dès qu'ils passaient le panneau de cette ville.

Il anticipa donc la question qui allait suivre

Piz: Je m'inquiétais pour toi. A tort apparemment.

Elle était lasse. Sans aucune envie de continuer dans ce chemin. Se maudissant elle-même de ce qu'elle était en train de lui faire subir.

Veronica voff : Pourquoi tu ne me quittes pas. Pourquoi ne te rends-tu pas compte que je ne rendrais jamais personne heureux.

Elle s'approcha de lui. Presque imperceptiblement mais suffisamment pour essayer de le rassurer.

Veronica voff : Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? Parce que là une simple pirouette ne va pas suffire.

Veronica : Je suis désolée que tu aies vu ce baiser. Il ne voulait rien dire. Du moins pas ce que toi tu en as déduit. C'est juste que... Il se passe des choses. Relatives à notre passé. Des choses que je devrais t'expliquer. Mais pas maintenant. Je ne te demande pas de l'accepter, ni même de me comprendre, mais ne porte pas de jugement. Ceci est bien au delà d'une simple triangulaire.

Il la regardait sans savoir comment réagir. Il aurait voulu lui en vouloir. De tout son âme, de tout son être. Mais elle était là devant lui, si pale, si fatiguée. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il jamais rien pour elle ? Pourquoi refusait elle systématiquement l'aide qui voulait lui apporter ?

Elle posa sa main contre sa joue en une caresse réconfortante avant de réamorcer son départ vers la chambre.

Et contre toute attente il sentit une colère sourde monter en lui. Voilà tout ce à quoi il avait le droit ? Même pas une vraie explication ? Un geste d'affection presque maternelle ?

Elle se jetait dans les bras de l'autre dans une étreinte passionnée et lui, avait le droit le droit à .. ça ?!

Et bien non pas cette fois ! Il en avait plus qu'assez d'être la roue de secours dans leur magnifique histoire.  
Oh bien sur il n'avait pas leur passif ! Bien sur il n'avait pas vécu Neptune High ! Bien sur il ne connaissait presque pas Weevil ! Mais était-ce une raison pour toujours le tenir à l'écart ? Pour être celui qui se contente d'attendre toujours ? Que représentait il après toutes ces années? Quelqu'un ne méritant même pas qu'on se justifie quand on embrassait un autre que lui?

Certes elle souhaitait clore la discussion mais pas lui. Et pour une fois il voulait que ça se passe selon ses règles. Il essaya de la rattraper. D'établir un contact physique avec elle. Sans le vouloir sa main agrippa un peu trop fortement le bras de la jeune fille. En voulant se dégager elle tomba et heurta une des marches, imprimant sur sa joue une marque.

Il la regarda terrorisé. Il lui avait fait mal. Il l'avait blessée. Inconcevable. Il se pencha vers elle pour s'excuser. Tout ceci n'était qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances. Un simple accident.  
Elle se releva, surprise, meurtrie. Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui l'éclat qu'il y perçut lui fit presque peur. Continuant à bredouiller qu'il était désolé, il recula jusqu'à la porte.

Sortir. Prendre l'air. Il détestait cette ville.

Heureux concours de circonstances pensa non loin de là, un homme dans une voiture noire. Le départ du jeune homme tombait à pic. Il sourit et sortit son portable.

X: Je crois que le destin joue en notre faveur. On met en route le processus.

Il raccrocha puis sortit ses jumelles pour suivre les faits et gestes de la jeune femme blonde.

Veronica resta quelques minutes assise en bas de l'escalier encore abasourdie par ce qui venait de se passer. Quand elle parvint à reprendre ses esprits, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se soigner. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas agit consciemment. Que jamais il n'aurait voulu la blesser. Mais sa violence avait été aussi réelle que la marque sur sa joue. Et sans préavis, elle vit de nouveau le visage ensanglanté de sa meilleure amie au bord de la piscine. La rage peut avoir des conséquences irréversibles. Elle secoua la tête et commença à désinfecter la plaie. Sentir la brûlure de l'alcool, laisser couler les larmes et se persuader que ce n'est que physique.

Veronica VOFF : Peut être devrais je te remercier. AU moins maintenant j'ai une excuse pour pleurer. J'ai mal et mon couple prend l'eau… Décidément cette ville ne réussit pas!

Ses propres pensées furent interrompues par un message venant de son téléphone.

Veronica voff : pas certaine d'être prête pour les excuses**.**

Mais le contenu était bien différent..

" Un petit cadeau t'attend devant la porte, ma chère Veronica. Je suis sûre que tu apprécieras ! "

Elle se précipita et sur le paillasson trouva une enveloppe. Fébrilement elle en sortir un CD qu'elle se dépêcha d'insérer dans son ordinateur. Les premières images la figèrent sur place. Sans attendre que la vidéo aille au bout elle attrapa le tout et fit démarrer sa voiture à toute vitesse.

Dans la même voiture noire, l'homme reprit son portable.

X: C'est fait ! Elle était complètement affolée. Mais où va-t-elle aller ?

L'homme attendit que son patron lui réponde. Un sourire carnassier élargit sa bouche et c'est avec satisfaction qu'il raccrocha.


	9. DO YOU WANT TO PLAY WITH ME

Chapitre 8 : DO YOU WANT TO PLAY WITH ME?

Tous les hôtels se ressemblent. Impersonnels, calibrés, stéréotypés; seuls la vue et le confort les différencient les uns des autres. Il en savait quelque chose. Depuis maintenant deux ans, sa vie n'était faite que de draps qui n'étaient pas les siens, de photos qui ne lui rappelaient rien, d'un espace qui ne résonnait ni d'aucun rire ni d'aucune vie.

Rire; il se demandait même si c'était un sentiment qu'il était encore capable d'exprimer. Les sourires de convenance étaient devenus son lot quotidien, l'autorité et l'exactitude ses maîtres mots. Mais pour qui, pour quoi? Pas pour être heureux en tout cas.

Ce bref moment de retour à la vie qu'il avait ressenti sur cette plage quand ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur les siennes, il le prenait comme un cadeau, une piqure de rappel qu'il était toujours vivant et qu'il devait se réveiller de cette petite mort dans laquelle il était en train de s'enterrer. Que ce soit avec elle ou avec une autre, lui aussi avait droit au bonheur.

La rédemption et le pardon sont accordés aux assassins, aux violeurs , la possibilité de recommencer une autre vie est possible. Pourquoi pas lui?

Après tout, qu'avait-il fait de si mal dans la sienne?

Moins que d'autres! Plus que beaucoup, c'était certain, mais il avait essayé de survivre dans un monde ou la corruption et les règles n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

Logan: Merci à vous Neptune et Papa, grâce à vous deux, le pire m'est déjà tombé dessus. Quand on arrive au fond, il n'y a plus qu'a pousser bien fort et remonter!

Ses mots s'envolèrent dans le silence du balcon de sa chambre d'hôtel, brandissant un verre de champagne vers le ciel déjà sombre, annonciateur d'une fin de journée étrange, où l'excitation de l'avoir revue se mêlait à l'appréhension de revivre des moments qu'il ne cherchait qu'à occulter de sa mémoire. Bien que l'état de sa meilleur amie soit continuellement là pour lui rappeler qu'il ne faut jamais oublier, qu'on ne peut jamais complètement oublier. L'ironie serait son garde-fou pour ce soir.

Logan: La lobotomie peut-être, à tenter.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. La coupe de champagne toujours à la main, il se dirigea vers l'entrée, maudissant le room service de venir le déranger.

Logan: J'avais dit que je ne voulais pas être dér ...

Elle l'interrompit en voyant les bulles ambrées danser au fond de son verre.

X: Tu fêtes quelque chose?

Intégrant l'espace d'un instant le costume de son père, il se mit à déclamer avec sarcasme.

Logan: Oui, le retour de l'enfant prodigue! Enfin plutôt devrais-je dire, des enfants prodigues. Une sorte de réunion d'anciens élèves, quatre ans après.

X: Je ne te savais pas si nostalgique. Tu me laisses sur le palier ou j'ai le droit d'entrer?

Il s'effaça de devant la porte et la laissa rouler jusqu'au milieu de la pièce.

Logan: Qu'est ce qui t'amène belle jeune femme à la langue bien pendue?

Mac: La flagornerie na m'a jamais corrompue sache-le. L'argent peut-être ... Non, je voulais savoir comment tu vivais ces retrouvailles, je prends soin de mon meilleur ami, c'est tout. Et puis, la gentillesse de ma mère et la tristesse que je lis continuellement dans les yeux de mon père, je ne peux qu'à petite dose.

Logan: Tu n'as qu'à prendre une chambre ici, je pense qu'ils ont des structures adaptées. Et je serais là.

Son ton se durcit soudain.

Mac: Attention, je sens poindre le bout de l'extrémité de compassion derrière ces mots. Et je n'aime pas ça. En plus ça ne te va pas.

Logan: Tu me préfères cynique, implacable et froid?

Mac: Oui, le rôle de J.R. te vas comme un gant, en plus sexy bien entendu.

Il retourna se poster devant la vue que lui offrait la grande baie vitrée du balcon. Lorsqu'il lui parla son murmure sonnait tristement.

Logan: On s'est embrassé.

Mac: Quoi, J.R. et toi?

Il lui répondit le plus sérieusement du monde sans s'arrêter à sa mauvaise plaisanterie.

Logan: Non, Veronica et moi. Sur la plage, quand je suis allé la rechercher.

Mac: Et ...

Logan: Et je ne sais pas.

Mac: Mais encore?

Logan: Tes phrases sont trop courtes, je n'aime pas la tournure que prend cette conversation.

Mac: Quoi, je ne remplirais pas bien mon rôle de confidente?

Logan: Non, c'est plutôt moi qui me sens comme un prisonnier à qui l'on veut faire avouer quelque chose; une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu.

Insensible à la remarque de Logan, elle insista.

Mac: Comment c'est arrivé?

Logan: Un réflexe, sans y penser, comme d'habitude.

Mac: Je vais mettre un dicton au gout du jour rien que pour vous; moins d'action, plus de réflexion!

Elle continua, voulant malgré tout assouvir sa soif de curiosité.

Mac: Et ça s'est fini comment?

Logan: C'est tout, on s'est excusé et on est passé à autre chose.

Mac: Bien sur, tu es passé à autre chose! Et tes pensées là maintenant sont à mille lieux d'une petite blonde fouineuse, n'est ce pas?

Il se retourna et lui adressa un timide sourire.

Logan: Je me suis senti vivant brusquement. Et j'avoue que j'ai aimé ça. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que mon cœur n'avait pas dépassé le 60.

* * *

Depuis que Veronica avait vu le contenu de l'enregistrement qu'on venait de déposer devant chez elle, depuis qu'elle était monté rapidement dans sa voiture et roulait en direction du NGH, depuis, son cœur ne cessait de battre à un rythme effréné et son cerveau bouillait de rage contenue mêlée à une peur sans nom.

Le compte à rebours avait commencé et elle se doutait bien qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient pas là. Même si elle était toujours décidée à agir seule, elle leur devait de les prévenir, elle leur devait au moins ça; puis qu'ils repartent immédiatement, qu'ils fuient cette ville qui ne leur avait amené que du malheur.

Tout en gardant les yeux braqués sur la route qui défilait rapidement, elle composa le numéro de son père. Seule sa messagerie lui répondit.

Veronica: Papa, j'aimerais que tu mettes en place immédiatement une surveillance devant votre maison, je t'expliquerai plus tard. C'est important.

Elle composa un nouveau numéro sur son téléphone et tomba de nouveau sur la messagerie.

Veronica: Wallace, c'est Veronica, je pars au NGH, rejoins moi dès que tu le peux. C'est urgent.

Ensuite, elle s'empressa d'appeler Mac qui répondit aussitôt.

Veronica: Mac, c'est moi, j'ai besoin que tu viennes au NGH, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer et ...

Mac: J'y suis déjà, je suis avec Logan.

Veronica: ... Est ce que vous avez eu des nouvelles de Dick?

Mac: Non, pourquoi?

Veronica: Écoute, je suis en train de me garer sur le parking, je monte vous rejoindre.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans le hall de l'hôtel, une voix l'interpella.

Wallace: Veronica, attends-moi, qu'est ce qui se passe?

Mac: Viens, on va en parler tous ensemble.

Wallace la regardait inquiet. Quelque chose s'était passé, il le voyait bien à l'attitude de la jeune femme. Ses yeux n'osaient croiser les siens, son mutisme était plus révélateur qu'une longue tirade. Ils étaient donc bien de retour en enfer. Il espérait seulement que le dénouement serait moins douloureux que la dernière fois, qu'une nouvelle culpabilité ne viendrait pas s'ajouter au poids de la responsabilité qu'il ressentait face à l'état dans lequel Mac se trouvait.

Le bruit du mécanisme de l'ascenseur couvrait à peine les battements de son cœur. Comment allait-elle leur expliquer, comment allaient-ils prendre la chose? Il fallait qu'ils partent, mais saurait-elle les convaincre, devrait-elle leur mentir?

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin et elle sortit lentement, comme hésitante face à la nouvelle menace qui pesait sur eux.

Ce fut Wallace qui frappa à la porte de Logan, qui à la vue de la mine sombre des deux amis répéta les mots de Wallace.

Logan: Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Veronica rentra dans la suite et se dirigea immédiatement vers le lecteur DVD.

Veronica: Voyez vous même.

L'écran resta sombre pendant quelques secondes puis une lumière étrange l'envahit.

" Mes chers amis, quelle joie de vous revoir. Je suis ravi d'assister à vos retrouvailles, tout cela m'a beaucoup ému. Le basketteur philanthrope, rongé par la culpabilité, l'informaticienne qui ne connaîtra plus jamais le plaisir de marcher dans l'eau, le surfeur californien qui croit que la vie ne se résume qu'aux fêtes et au sexe, le motard au grand cœur, l'impitoyable homme d'affaires solitaire, et enfin, notre jolie poupée Barbie en tenue d'agent du FBI. Je n'ai oublié personne, n'est ce pas? Et bien maintenant regardez le petit film de vacances que je vous ai concocté!"

Pendant que la voix métallique passait, l'écran affichait successivement des photos de toutes les personnes nommées.

Puis, lorsque le silence revint, dès que la première image envahit la télévision, Logan se leva d'un bond.

Logan: Mais c'est toi Veronica!

Veronica: Assied-toi Logan, calme-toi!

Elle lui avait parlé d'un ton autoritaire bien que ses mains tremblaient toujours depuis que les premières photos étaient apparues.

La caméra se trouvait donc dans la chambre de Veronica où elle dormait tranquillement avec Piz. L'appareil s'approcha au plus près du visage de la jeune femme dont le souffle régulier servait de fond sonore à cette inquisition dans sa vie privée.

" Tu vois Veronica, jamais tu ne seras en sécurité ... Ni toi, ni personne." reprit l'étrange voix.

Le film changea de décor et une tapisserie sombre et impersonnelle imprima l'écran. Un murmure ponctua cette nouvelle image.

Logan: Le NGH, maintenant.

Le voleur de sommeil se trouvait désormais dans la suite de Logan. Celui-ci était allongé sur le canapé, une bouteille de champagne encore ouverte à ses côtés, à moitié pleine.

Comme précédemment son visage fut filmé en gros plan, il avait les traits tirés et sa bouche bougeait doucement comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un.

" Tu vois Veronica, impliquer tes proches ne leur a jamais apporté que du malheur ..."

La caméra revint de nouveau dans la maison de Keith Mars et Alicia Fennel pour se placer cette fois-ci dans la chambre de Wallace. Allongé de tout son long sur le lit, les draps froissés et les soubresauts de son corps ne laissaient aucun doute quant au sommeil agité du jeune homme.

" Regarde Veronica dans quel état tes enquêtes plongent ton meilleur ami, pourra-t-il jamais oublier ..."

Veronica avait beau visionner l'enregistrement pour la seconde fois, elle ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de rouler doucement sur ses joues. Wallace lui prit la main et la serra très fort. Elle l'en remercia par un pauvre sourire.

La façade de la maison des parents de Mac occupait désormais l'écran. La caméra s'engouffra à l'intérieur du pavillon plongé dans l'obscurité. Un rapide plan sur les escaliers et le filmeur entra silencieusement dans une pièce au rez de chaussée que l'on devinait avoir été transformée précipitamment en chambre d'appoint. Le fauteuil métallique trônait dans un coin de la pièce

" Adaptation, résignation, dépendance, triste vocabulaire pour une amie à l'aube de sa vie de femme active, n'est ce pas Veronica ..."

Mac réagit en serrant les poings sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

Mac: Salop!

" Dois-je spécifier le triste devenir de cet ami, abandonné comme dernier rempart face à une force beaucoup plus grande que lui ..." continua la voix en dévoilant des images prise le jour de l'enterrement de Weevil et s'arrêtant sur la pierre tombale et les inscriptions gravées.

L'enregistrement arrivait à sa fin. Elle le savait et appréhendait déjà leur réaction.

L'intérieur du NGH, une autre suite, comme celle de Logan, mais cette fois-ci la caméra ne montra pas seulement Dick endormi. Une silhouette se faufila à ses côtés et appliqua rapidement un chiffon sur la bouche du jeune homme qui se débattit mollement et s'immobilisa enfin.

Encore sous le choc, Wallace et Mac n'avaient pas bougé. Logan quant à lui se redressa immédiatement et se rua vers la porte de la suite. Ils s'écrièrent à l'unisson.

Tous: Mais où vas-tu?

Logan: Je vais dans sa chambre!

Il s'arrêta net dès qu'il l'ouvrit.

Dick: Hey Dude ...

Il arrivait péniblement à prononcer, le visage tuméfié et ensanglanté. Puis il s'écroula dans les bras de son ami.

La fin du message résonna plus fort dans l'appartement:

" On y arrive enfin Veronica, la chasse a commencé ..."


	10. SECRETS BROKEN

Chapitre 9 : SECRETS BROKEN

Les rayons du soleil pénètrent péniblement dans cette suite impersonnelle, il a du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Non pas à cause de la luminosité perçante mais parce qu'ils sont gonflés.

Gonflés par les coups qu'il a reçus et les larmes qu'il n'a pu s'empêcher de verser. Toute la nuit, il a subit les agressions multiples de ses visiteurs nocturnes. Coups physiques, attaques psychologiques, une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas un amateur qui s'est attaqué à lui.

Le sang a séché un peu partout sur son corps mais les larmes coulent encore. Chaque mouvement rouvre ses plaies physiques et lui rappelle les plaies de l'esprit.

FLASHBACK

Surpris dans son sommeil, on l'a tout d'abord endormi le temps de le neutraliser. Il n'est pas un expert en art martiaux mais sa carrure suffit à en dissuader plus d'un.

Il n'a pas dormi plus d'une dizaine de minutes, juste le temps de l'attacher à une chaise. C'est à l'aide d'une voix douce qu'il se permet d'ouvrir les yeux alors qu'il sent les liens retenir ses poignets et ses chevilles. Il le regrette instantanément, dès que le premier coup de poing atteint sa joue gauche lui fendant la lèvre. Ce seul coup de poing lui fait relever un regard à la fois haineux et moqueur vers son agresseur. Un regard qui va lui coûter une pluie de coups, juste assez pour lui faire regretter d'avoir levé les yeux mais pas assez pour le sonner.

S'en suit un long monologue auquel il prend bien soin de ne pas répondre. On lui retrace toute sa vie en en ressortant les côtés les plus sombres. Bien sûr, le sujet le plus blessant revient régulièrement. Cassidy, malgré les années, n'a pas quitté son esprit et la voix vient lui rappeler encore et encore que tout est sa faute.

Les coups et les remarques blessantes s'enchaînent de plus en plus rapidement. Il finit par craquer et hurle après son agresseur, il essaye de se libérer, porté par la haine que lui inspire ce personnage. Mais chaque mouvement ne fait que l'immobiliser un peu plus. Il est attaché de telle façon qu'une corde enserre son cou à chaque mouvement de ses mains ou de ses pieds.

Les poignets en sang.

Les chevilles en feu.

Le liquide rouge qui s'écoule de son visage.

Les os qui craquent sous les coups.

Les larmes qui jaillissent de ses yeux.

Son esprit vole en éclat en même temps que son corps.

Une phrase le fait réagir. Il ne doit pas flancher, pour elle, pour eux. Ils ont fait une promesse il y a quatre ans, c'est le moment de leur montrer qu'il a changé et qu'ils peuvent avoir confiance en lui.

Alors, il résiste.

Peu à peu, il oublie les coups.

Peu à peu, il n'entend plus cette voix.

Peu à peu, il se concentre pour trouver un moyen de s'en sortir en vie.

Maltraiter quelqu'un sans avoir de retour de souffrance ne doit pas être intéressant car les agresseurs se calment au fur et à mesure qu'il ne réagit plus. Elles parlent entre elles, il ne saisit que quelques mots qu'il prend soin d'enregistrer dan un coin de son esprit.

" On en fait quoi ? "

" Tant pis... plus tard "

" Passer au suivant "

" Changer de méthode "

Lorsque la porte se referme sur ces personnes, épuisé, il sombre.

FIN FLASHBACK

Malgré la douleur, il remarque que ses liens sont défaits. Difficilement, il se lève et se dirige vers l'ascenseur. Appuyé sur le mur, il attend que les portes s'ouvrent. Dans la cabine, une jeune femme le regarde horrifiée.

Jeune femme: Oh mon dieu... Vous voulez que j'appelle les secours ? Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Dick: Rien, je dois aller voir mon ami... Il est peut être en danger...

La jeune fille suit ses instructions et l'aide à monter jusqu'à la suite de Logan. Au moment où elle veut frapper à la porte, celle si s'ouvre brusquement. Le grand blond qu'elle soutient s'effondre dans les bras de celui qui doit être son ami. Se sentant de trop, elle disparaît discrètement.

Il venait de terminer son récit, la tête sur ses genoux pendant qu'elle soignait ses blessures. Elle réfléchissait encore à la suite des évènements. Visiblement, ceci n'était que le début d'une longue série et ils ne seraient à l'abri nulle part.

Que faire ?

Leur dire de partir et les exposer chacun de leur côté aux dangers qui les attendent ?

Leur dire de rester et les entraîner une fois de plus avec elle ?

Leur dire de rester et les obliger à la laisser agir seule ?

Quoi qu'elle choisirait, elle savait qu'ils ne se laisseraient pas faire. Ils ne se laisseraient pas mettre à l'écart, ils lui avaient dit. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas consciemment les entraîner une nouvelle fois vers ce danger qui avait failli coûter la vie à plusieurs d'entre eux et qui les avait rattrapé avec la mort de Weevil. Maintenant, il était de son devoir de prendre soin d'eux.

Machinalement, elle caressait les cheveux blonds maculés de sang. Dans un geste lent et apaisant, cette douceur permettait à Dick de s'endormir. Elle ne s'arrêta pas, les blessures physiques étaient nettoyées et ne saignaient plus, les blessures psychologiques avaient relâché un peu de leur pus, mais son esprit à elle vagabondait à mille lieu de là. Tout devait être dévoilé, il restait des secrets qui surgiraient tôt ou tard, autant que tous les connaissent dès maintenant pour ne pas se faire surprendre et souffrir au mauvais moment.

V voff: Y a-t-il un bon moment pour souffrir ? Non, mais il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux apprendre par les bonnes personnes afin de mieux se préparer au pire.

Lentement, elle releva son regard. Depuis qu'il avait terminé son récit, personne ne parlait, choqué par les révélations du blond. Un à un, ils levèrent les yeux sur elle, surpris de la tendresse qu'elle mettait dans ses gestes envers Dick, attendant qu'elle s'exprime. Ils savaient que tout passait par elle.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux quelques secondes et, après avoir cherché du courage dans le regard chocolat qui la fixait intensément, elle prit la parole.

Veronica : Weevil n'était que le moyen de tous nous réunir ici. Leur but est de nous détruire un par un. Tous les moyens sont bons, ce que Dick vient de nous raconter en est l'exemple.

Elle fit une pause, hésitant encore sur les mots à employer.

Veronica : Maintenant qu'ils nous ont tous retrouvés, ils ne nous lâcheront plus que nous restions où que nous repartions, que nous soyons seuls ou ensemble. Ils passeront par tous les moyens pour nous faire du mal. Un mal qui peut être physique ou psychologique. Il y a un moyen d'atténuer le pouvoir qu'ils ont sur nous...

Tous attendaient ses prochaines paroles, espérant vainement une solution miracle qui leur permettrait de boucler l'affaire en quelques jours.

Veronica : Ils savent tout sur nous, d'après que ce nous a dit Dick, ils savent vraiment tout dans les moindres détails. Il faut les devancer sur ce terrain. Il faut qu'on se fasse mal maintenant pour ne pas qu'ils nous en fassent plus tard. La première étape de mon plan est que nous fassions tomber toutes les barrières.

Devant les regards interrogatifs de ses amis, elle continua.

V voff: Ne plus jamais rester seuls, ne plus jamais se quitter, laisser tomber les masques... Ces prochaines heures promettent d'être difficiles...

Veronica : Ça va vous surprendre venant de ma part, mais il faut qu'on puisse se faire confiance à 100 et que rien ne puisse nous surprendre. Nous devons être transparent, plus aucun secret, plus aucun ressentiment. Il faut qu'on se raconte tout ce qu'on s'est caché : nos actes, nos remords, nos envies, nos colères, ... Si rien de ce qu'ils nous disent ne nous atteint, nous seront plus forts physiquement. Je propose qu'on mettre carte sur table maintenant, que chacun notre tour on dise à chaque personne présente ce qu'on a vécu, ce qu'on a caché, ce dont on a envie, ... Ça va faire mal, ça va exploser, mais nous devons tout faire pour nous protéger.

Tous acquiescèrent, sous le choc de l'idée de Veronica. Elle, la spécialiste des cachotteries, proposait de dévoiler toute sa vie et d'en assumer les conséquences. Personne ne prit la parole, ne sachant par où commencer, ne sachant qui devait commencer. Avec un petit sourire, Veronica leur exposa donc les dernières règles du jeu.

Veronica : Tout ce que nous allons nous dire risque de nous mettre dans des colères folles, j'aimerais que, malgré tout, vous vous souveniez tous pourquoi nous faisons ça. Nous sommes tous amis, certains faits ont été cachés pour ne pas gâcher cette amitié mais il faut les faire ressurgir. Je vais commencer mais sachez avant tout que je vous aime tous et que je ferais tout pour vous garder en vie, je donnerais ma vie pour vous...

Une larme perla sur sa joue. Mac se rapprocha d'elle et posa une main sur son genou pour lui montrer son soutient. Wallace en fit de même, posant sa main sur celle de Mac. Logan hésita puis se joint à ses amis.

Ils étaient tous là, unis par le malheur une fois de plus, prêt à affronter leurs pires démons.

Veronica : Après la mort de Lilly, je suis allée à la fête de Shelly Pomroy et je me suis fait violer... Vous le savez tous. Cependant, ce que vous ne savez pas tous c'est que c'était par Cassidy...

Pas de détours, pas de précautions. Il fallait tout déballer et il y en avait tellement à dire qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de broder son histoire. Les visages de Mac et de Dick se décomposèrent petit à petit...

De son côté, Keith était en train de mettre en place la surveillance de la maison. Il n'avait pas posé de questions à sa fille mais la mort de Weevil, les lettres, ... Tout cela suffisait à lui laisser penser que les choses étaient graves.

Toute la maison fut fouillée afin de déceler des micros ou des caméras cachés. Certaines issues furent condamnées pour éviter toute intrusion, et des policiers postés aux quatre coins de la maison. La maison et ses occupants sont protégés mais Veronica et ses amis n'étaient pas là. Elle n'avait pas demandé de protection pour eux. Keith se demanda alors ce que manigançait sa fille. Il savait qu'elle avait toujours un plan pour tout, mais là ?

C'est avec des milliers de questions en tête qu'il rejoignit Alicia à l'intérieur, priant pour que Veronica revienne saine et sauve pour lui raconter tout ce qu'elle avait promis de lui dire.


	11. HERE WITH ME

Désolé pour le retard... promis on récupère un meilleur rythme de de croisière

CHAPITRE 10 HERE WITH ME

Depuis l'enterrement, elle n'était pas revenue ici

Depuis l'enterrement, elle n'était pas revenue ici. Et pourtant, elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle en avait besoin. Besoin de lui parler,de lui dire qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle mesurait chaque jour un peu plus l'impact de cette nuit, de ce secret, de ce silence.

Mourir pour eux ?

Mourir avec eux ?

Y avait il une différence ? Le dénouement ou plutôt la délivrance était la même. La venue de la grande faucheuse !

La nuit qui venait de se passer avait été éprouvante pour chacun d'eux. Pourtant, elle, Veronica Mars, elle connaissait tous leurs secrets. Rien de ce qu'elle n'avait entendu, hier soir ne l'avait choquée ou étonnée! Elle avait déjà dépassé ce stade depuis très longtemps. Trop longtemps ?

Certainement oui. Elle n'éprouvait plus de compassion pour toutes ses choses qui les rongeaient de l'intérieur, qui rendaient leur âme si noire. Non Veronica Mars n'était pas dure envers eux mais envers elle.

Bien sur que si aujourd'hui elle était devant cette sépulture, c'était de sa faute.

Bien sur que si aujourd'hui ils étouffaient dans leur vie, c'était de sa faute.

Bien sur qu'ils portaient chacun des séquelles de cette nuit, quelles soient physiques ou morales!

Mais était-elle responsable de leur adolescence volée ? D'être devenue adulte plus vite que les autres?

Veronica: Salut Weevil. Non, cette fois je ne viens pas te demander un service.

Elle essayait de toutes ses forces de retenir ses larmes. Elle oscillait continuellement entre la tendresse et la colère.

Veronica: Tu as tenu ta promesse et voilà où ça t'a conduit ! Pourquoi ? Dis moi pourquoi ? Weevil ! Quelle est la solution ? Et d'abord en existe-t-il une ? J'ai bien pensé faire un marché avec eux mais je n'ai aucune confiance, non aucune ! Weevil, c'est comment là-haut ? Dis moi que tu es là haut, et que l'enfer n'a été crée que pour faire peur. Parce que si l'enfer existe, je resterai murée dans ce cauchemar à tout jamais !

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Veronica: Ils savent tous maintenant qui est Veronica Mars ! Et ils savent que rien ne nous sera épargné.

Dans brides des révélations de chacun se percutaient dans la tête de Veronica.

" Mac...Madison...échange...Mercer...Hôtel en feu...Mexique..."

Veronica: A présent, j'ai fourni à chacun une bonne raison d'avoir honte et d'éprouver de la peur !

Weevil, je n'en peux plus de tout ça ! Aide moi ! Je t'en prie Weevil !

Veronica criante, tomba à genoux devant la pierre tombale. Elle frappa le sol de toutes ses forces et laissa ses sanglots éclater.

Veronica: Non, je n'ai pas le droit de craquer, je ne peux pas faiblir !! pas maintenant ! Pour eux ! Pour toi ! Que peuvent ils nous faire ? Nous torturer ? Mais nous sommes déjà des êtres tourmentés! Tous les jours en me regardant dans le miroir, je ne vois que le pale reflet de ce que je suis ! Un robot qui mène une vie sans saveur, sans vie !

Elle se releva, effleura une dernière fois la pierre en granit et retourna à sa voiture. Elle ne resterait pas spectatrice, comme lors de cette nuit, non elle n'allait pas subir les évènements mais les provoquer ! Naturellement, elle se dirigea vers les locaux de Mars investigation. Son père les avait conservés pour une raison ou pour une autre et elle avait gardé les clés.

Comme des années au paravent, elle se gara dans cette rue, elle grimpa les escaliers et ouvrit cette porte vitrée. Avec une certaine nostalgie, elle pénétra dans ce bureau qui lui avait appartenu. Tout était pareil, rien n'avait changé depuis le temps. Il lui sembla même que le ménage était fait régulièrement, pas de poussière, tout était très propre et bien rangé. Elle traversa la pièce doucement, elle posait ses yeux sur chaque recoin, chaque meuble, chaque étagère. Elle caressa le bureau et vint s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Cette douce nostalgie se transforma en force de se battre. Elle retrouvait petit à petit ses convictions et celle qu'elle était devenue après la mort de Lilly !Comme des années au paravent, elle posa son ordinateur devant elle, elle l'alluma et consulta un dossier.

Logan: Je savais bien que je te trouverais là.

Elle leva les yeux et le vit, avec sa démarche nonchalante venir s'asseoir sur le canapé. Sa réplique fusa, acerbe.

Veronica: Pourquoi ? Le coupable revient toujours sur le lieu du crime.

Logan: Coupable ? Nous ne sommes coupables de rien!

Il s'était relevé et commençait à marcher dans la pièce de façon frénétique.

Veronica: Il est mort !

Logan: Et ce n'est ni toi, ni moi ni aucun de nous qui l'avons tué !

Veronica: Logan, arrête ce petit jeu ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

Logan, se planta en face d'elle et la défia du regard. Son visage était dur et aucun sentiment de compassion ou de douceur ne daignait l'envahir. Elle lui parla avec un ton neutre en continuant à fixer son écran.

Veronica: Pourquoi es tu venu, ici ?

Logan: Je t'ai connue plus perspicace miss détective !

Devant son air suffisant, Veronica ne répliqua rien et poursuivit son enquête sur son ordinateur.

Logan: Quoi ? Tu as aussi perdu ton sens inégalé de la répartie ?

En prononçant ces mots, il ne cherchait qu'une seule chose, l'affrontement mais son adversaire ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

Logan: Mon royaume pour t'avoir vu ainsi !

Sa phrase avait été lancé de façon théâtrale en levant les bras et en tournant sur lui-même. Veronica ne laissa transparaître aucun signe de faiblesse et surtout ne levait toujours pas les yeux vers lui. Elle savait que le simple fait de croiser son regard la perdrait. Finalement plus calme, il se repositionna dans le canapé en cuir.

Logan: Très bien je vais faire la conversation tout seul.

Il pencha la tête à droite, leva sa main droite et dit avec une petite voix.

Veronica: Logan, je sais que tout est de ma faute et je ne veux pas que vous subissiez les conséquences de mes erreurs

Il pencha la tête à gauche, baissa sa main droite et leva la gauche et avec sa voix répliqua.

Logan: Veronica, quand comprendras-tu que nous sommes tous impliqués ? Nous ne te laisserons pas te battre seule contre eux !

Il reprit sa 1ere position, tête à droite, main droite en l'air.

Logan: Logan, vous devez vivre et être heureux !

Tête à gauche, main gauche en l'air.

Logan: Être heureux ? Vivre ?

Tête à droite, main droite.

Logan: Oui Logan, retrouver votre vie !

Tête gauche, main gauche.

Logan: Ma vie est restée à Neptune et moi aussi je suis mort ce soir là !Tu comprends Veronica !

Je n'ai pas le droit de perdre la seule et unique raison qui me donne la force de me lever le matin !

Si je suis encore de ce monde Veronica c'est bien grâce à toi !

Elle ne pu résister et leva les yeux vers lui. Elle essaya prononcer des mots mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle la referma et accrocha son regard au sien. Le temps de suspendit un bref instant

Il se leva et fit le premier pas vers elle.

Pourquoi lui avait il demandé d'oublier ce baiser sur la plage ? Bien sur qu'il ne voulait pas l'occulter, bien sur qu'il avait toujours envie de s'enivrer de son odeur.

Elle se leva difficilement de son fauteuil et s'arrêta net. Elle ferma les yeux et cru revivre une scène.

Elle, lui le visage tuméfié arrivant penaud, Piz, la fameuse cassette des ébats, Sorokin, le château, Wallace...

Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Devait elle sans cesse revivre cette horreur ! C'est donc bien à cause d'eux deux que tout ça avait commencé ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux revenant brutalement à l'instant présent. Logan la connaissait si bien, qu'il n'était pas venu plus prêt, non, il avait jugé préférable de s'éloigner sentant la tempête arriver.

Veronica: Piz ? Personne n'a de ces nouvelles ? Demanda t elle affolée

Logan arqua un sourcil, face à l'affolement qu'il sentait poindre dans sa voix. Mais il ne dit rien, il retourna s'adosser à la porte vitrée. Veronica, attrapa son téléphone portable et composa machinalement un numéro. Ses yeux brillaient mais ce n'étaient pas des larmes qui les remplissaient.

Pas de sonnerie, ce fut la messagerie qui lui répondit.

" Mlle Mars, ce n'est que maintenant que vous vous inquiétez du sort de votre futur époux ? Et oui, Mlle Mars, nous savons tout de vous et de vous amis ! Alors jusqu'où êtes vous prête à aller ?

Le jeu a commencé, Mlle Mars et il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur !

Et la voix trafiquée émit un rire démoniaque.

"Encore une dernière chose, Mlle Mars, il est évident que ce téléphone est déjà très loin de son heureux propriétaire ! "

Veronica pâlit, et laissa tomber au sol son téléphone. Elle ne trouva pas la force de crier. Alors que Logan s'approchait d'elle, le portable de celle-ci se mit à vibrer de nouveau. Sans regarder qui était l'émetteur de cet appel il décrocha sans quitter des yeux la petite blonde.

Logan: Echolls.


	12. YOU ARE CRYING THE WRONG ONE

CHAPITRE 11 : You are crying the wrong one

Mac et Dick n'avaient pour ainsi dire pas bouger. Comme s'ils n'avaient réussi ni à se séparer, ni à se rapprocher. Même espace vital, même oxygène mais... Chacun à un bout de la pièce. Chacun dans sa bulle.

On s'éloigne forcément des gens à trop vouloir s'en rapprocher. Veronica avait eu raison de les faire vider leur sac hier mais des cicatrices avaient été rouvertes et de nouvelles avaient vu le jour.

Quelque soit l'issue de ce nouvel épisode ils en sortiraient encore amoindris.

Mac: Je ne sais pas qui a dit un jour que c'est en prenant des coups qu'on devient plus fort mais c'est une belle connerie.

Les deux autres avaient sursauté. Tant par la justesse de la phrase que parce qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que le silence soit rompu. Du moins par elle. Par une connerie de Dick peut être et encore...

Même pas certain qu'après la petite séance qu'il avait du subir hier il ait été encore capable de la moindre dose de légèreté.

Mac: Quelqu'un veut manger quelque chose ? Parce que je commence à avoir faim... alors je serais pour que vous commandiez le temps que je prenne une douche.

Dick : Tu veux un coup de main ?

Mac: Tu as intérêt à ce que cette phrase ait une connotation lubrique Monsieur Casablancas et que seule l'envie de me voir nue soit à la base de ta proposition sinon je risque de me sentir obligée de te rappeler à l'ordre.

Dick : Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu es presque aussi peste de Madison quand tu t'y mets, comme quoi...

Elle avait failli s'étouffer, puis elle avait vu ses yeux et un semblant de sourire. Entre ironie et peur d'être allé trop loin... C'était sa façon à lui de leur montrer que les coups n'avaient pas tout détruits, qu'ils n'avaient pas gagné sur tout la ligne. Elle lui avait rendu son sourire et s'était dirigée vers la salle de bain.

Mac: En dessert prenez moi n'importe quoi mais avec du chocolat... je crois que ça va être nécessaire à ma survie.

Une fois la pièce vidée de sa présence, le silence était retombé mais bien plus serein. Au cours des dernières années Wallace et Dick découvrant qu'ils habitaient la même ville avaient commencé à se côtoyer, puis à s'apprécier, jusqu'à devenir de vrais amis. Ils avaient certes un passé commun chargé. Mais cette fameuse nuit ils ne l'avaient pas vécue ensemble. Ils étaient à deux endroits stratégiques différents. Cela leur permettaient de comprendre certes les fêlures de l'autre mais de ne pas partager exactement les mêmes.

Dick décrocha le téléphone afin de passer une commande au room service à la limite du gargantuesque. Comme pour narguer cette sensation d'écœurement qui les avait tous envahis depuis quelques jours. Ils étaient vivants et comptaient bien le prouver.

Veronica pâlit, et laissa tomber au sol son téléphone. Elle ne trouva pas la force de crier. Alors que Logan s'approchait d'elle, le portable de celle-ci se mit à vibrer de nouveau. Sans regarder qui était l'émetteur de cet appel il décrocha sans quitter des yeux la petite blonde.

Logan: Echolls.

?: Pourquoi ne suis-je même pas surpris que ce soit toi qui répondes ?

Logan : Piz ? Bordel tu es où mec ?!

Piz: Pourquoi encore envie de jouer de tes poings sur ma personne, pour la venger ?

Logan: De quoi tu parles là ?

Piz: Aucune importance... Passe moi Veronica.

Elle s'était levée d'un bond en entendant le nom de l'interlocuteur... Il était vivant... vivant. Mais alors à quoi rimait cette petite mise en scène ?

Logan lui tendit le téléphone qu'elle s'empressa de prendre.

Veronica: Tu vas bien ? Tu es où ? Dis moi où tu es ? Avec quel téléphone tu m'appelles ?

Piz: Avec celui de ton père... Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait du mien. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? C'est toi qui découches et c'est toi qui t'inquiètes ?

Veronica: Rien... oublie. Je veux que tu prennes tes affaires et tu rentres à NY, le plus vite possible s'il te plaît. Et non aucun rapport avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Faut que je te laisse. S'il te plait fais ce que je te demande.

Elle raccrocha essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il ne l'avait pas touché. Il ne s'en était pas pris à lui... Il ne faisait pas pour l'instant parti des dommages collatéraux. La voyant chanceler Logan lui avait pris les mains et l'avait forcé à s'asseoir.

Logan: Moi j'ai le droit à une explication ?

Ses doigts caressaient doucement sa joue quand il sentit la légère boursouflure et les paroles de Piz lui revinrent en mémoire " Pourquoi encore envie de jouer de tes poings sur ma personne, pour la venger ? "

Logan: Ronnie? C'est quoi ça ?

Elle fixa ses yeux dans les siens.

Veronica: Pas maintenant d'accord ? Je te donne ton explication concernant notre affaire mais ça on oublie.

Son ton était implorant mais sans appel. Alors il s'y plia à contre cœur. Il descendit légèrement sa main sur son épaule se refusant à rompre le contact physique .

Veronica: On s'est quelque peu accroché hier soir Piz et moi et quand j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis j'ai paniqué. Je l'ai appelé et...

Comment pouvait elle expliquer... Tout cela semblait tellement irrationnel.

Veronica: Bref. De toute évidence ils ont subtilisé le téléphone de Piz ce qui fait que quand je suis tombée sur le répondeur le message était des plus... angoissants. Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre c'est pourquoi.

Logan: Tu permets que je l'écoute ? Je vais peut être y trouver quelque chose.

Veronica recomposa le numéro et lui tendit le téléphone.

A la première phrase Logan perdit toutes ses couleurs.

Logan: Ce n'est pas toi qu'il voulait atteindre sur ce coup là.

Veronica: Je...

Logan: Futur mari ? Whaou... je croyais que l'on devait tout se dire hier? Apparemment la règle ne s'appliquait pas à toi.

Veronica: Mais comment pouvait-il savoir que tu serais avec moi quand j'aurais le message ?

Logan: Comment pouvaient ils...? Mais il n'y a que toi qui sois aveugle à ce point ? Que toi qui ne saches pas que je ne parviens jamais à m'éloigner de toi ? Ouvres les yeux VERONICA... me concernant ils ont gagné... ils viennent de briser ma dernière barrière. J'aurais juste préféré que ce ne soit pas eux qui me l'apprennent.

Elle le regardait perdre pied, se disloquer sous ses yeux et il lui suffisait de prononcer une seule phrase pour qu'il revienne près d'elle. " Je n'ai pas dit oui ".Quelques mots qui n'arrivaient pas à sortir. Son téléphone à lui mis fin à ce silence douloureux.

Logan: Echolls.

Sa voix était redevenue froide mécanique. Quand il articula sa réponse le ton était bien plus inquiétant.

Logan: On arrive.

Dick raccrocha le téléphone encore tremblant sans oser regarder Wallace. A peine quelques instants auparavant ils avaient ouvert au room service et en lieu et place de leur déjeuner, un simple mot...

" Dites nous monsieur Fennel, arriverez-vous à temps cette fois ? Prochaine indice quand vous serrez tous réunis ."

Ils avaient foncé dans la salle de bain pour y trouver le fauteuil de la jeune fille... et la pièce vide.


	13. DIGING ALL OUT

Chapitre 12 : DIGING ALL OUT

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la suite présidentielle Wallace était livide fixant un bout de papier comme si sa vie en dépendait. Dick se précipita sur Logan.

Dick : Mec je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé ! Je me suis endormi juste 5 minutes pendant que Wallace était sorti, je te jure !

Logan : OK, ça va Dick ! De toute façon ils l'auraient eue d'une manière ou d'une autre !

Veronica s'installa à côté de Wallace et dut lui arracher le message pour le lire, les deux autres observaient sans oser intervenir.

Veronica : Nous sommes tous là, ils vont nous contacter ! Wallace ça va aller, on va la retrouver ! Je te le promets !

Son meilleur ami leva vers elle un regard plein de colère.

Wallace : Comment tu peux me promettre une chose pareille V ?

Veronica : Wallace ! Je ...

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre et Wallace se leva brusquement pour arpenter la suite dans tous les sens, la jeune femme était tétanisée par la culpabilité et Wallace était de plus en plus nerveux.

Wallace : On devrait tout dire au shérif Mars ! On devrait demander de l'aide !

Veronica : Je suis du FBI Wallace, on a besoin de rien d'autre ! Et puis on ne peut pas mêler plus de gens à cette histoire tu le sais !

Wallace : Et si elle... Et si ils l'ont tuée? Comme Weevil ! Qui sera le prochain ?

Logan : Ca suffit maintenant ! Tout le monde se calme !

Ils s'observaient dans un silence pesant quand la sonnerie du portable de Wallace les fit tous sursauter, d'une main tremblante il décrocha.

Wallace : Allo ?

Voix : Monsieur Echolls et Mademoiselle Mars sont avec vous ?

Wallace : Oui ! Où est-elle ?

Voix : Allons, allons Wally ! Calmez-vous ! Nous avons tout notre temps !

Wallace : Pourquoi vous faites ça ! Pourquoi ne pas nous descendre au lieu de jouer avec nous ?

Voix : Nous avons attendu longtemps l'occasion de nous venger ! Nous prenons notre temps parce voir votre peur est très amusant !

Wallace : Où est-elle ?

Voix : Bien ! Mademoiselle Mackenzie vous attend elle vous appelles ! Wally! Nous la retenons et votre seule chance de la retrouver réside dans votre capacité à répondre à cette question ! Où est-il ! Nous vous avons laissé un paquet devant votre porte!

L'interlocuteur raccrocha et Wallace resta un moment sans bouger, la main de Veronica sur son épaule le fit tressaillir.

Veronica : Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?

Wallace : La porte ! Il y a...

Le jeune homme se précipita et trouva un paquet. Dick le lui prit pour l'ouvrir et trouver la photo d'une imposante maison, un paquet de mouchoirs en papier, une poupée vêtue de noir, une pelle et un râteau en plastique et un chronomètre en marche affichant un compte à rebours de 24 h.

Le quatuor se retrouva perplexe devant les indices le téléphone de Wallace sonna une nouvelle fois, c'est Veronica qui répondit cette fois :

Veronica : Allo ?

Voix : Mademoiselle Mars ! Ou petit lynx pour les intimes !

Le sang de la jolie blonde se glaça instinctivement son regard accrocha celui de Logan.

Veronica : Nous ne sommes pas si intimes alors je préfère Mademoiselle Mars !

Voix : Comme vous voudrez ! Comme je l'ai dit à notre ami Wally, nous vous rendrons Mlle Mackenzie si vous nous rendez ce que nous cherchons! Le chronomètre égrène les minutes qu'il reste à vivre à votre amie ! Bonne chance Mademoiselle Mars !

Logan : Alors que veulent-il ?

Veronica : lui!

Elle désigna les objets alignés sur la table basse.

Veronica : C'est une sorte de rébus ce qu'ils veulent est très clair !

Assis les uns à côté des autres ils fixaient les objets. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé pendant un long moment. Ils savaient ce que voulaient les ravisseurs de Mac.

Logan : On ne peut rien faire pour le moment ! On agira ce soir !

Tous approuvèrent mais ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Dick s'agita sans raison apparente et prit la photo pour la secouer devant le nez de sa voisine qui le regardait comme si il était fou.

Dick : tu sais où cette photo a été prise?

La jeune femme la lui prit pour l'observer avec attention.

Veronica : C'est la maison...

Elle se leva et prit la boite récupérée chez le notaire. Elle fouina un moment et trouva les photos de surveillance. Aucun des visages figurant sur le cliché ne leur étaient familiers mais la maison était bien la même.

Veronica : Si nous découvrons qui ils sont, on pourra avancer !

Logan : mais qui sont-ils ?

La jeune femme sourit en remarquant un détail dans le décor, Veronica se dirigea vers le matériel que Mac avait laissé, en quelques minutes la photographie fut scannée. Quelques clics plus tard, ils savaient que la maison était à New York, et que les habitants n'étaient autres que les membres de la famille Sorokin. Le silence s'installa encore une fois parce que depuis leur première réunion improvisée, ils savaient. Ils savaient tous qu'ils seraient confrontés à ça, sans que personne ne l'ait dit tout haut, ils savaient !

Ce que demandait ceux qui jouaient avec eux les ramenait à cette fameuse nuit où leur vie avait basculé dans les mensonges et les remords.

Dick : Bon maintenant il faut y retourner et...

Logan : On a tous compris mec ça va ! Bon maintenant plus personne ne reste seul ! Alors on va y aller tous ensemble !

Wallace : Il faut vraiment qu'on...

Veronica : Si on ne le fait pas ils vont tuer Mac, Wallace !

Wallace : Je sais !

Veronica se leva et leur fit face.

Veronica : Je dois aller chez papa récupérer du matériel ! Et puis il va nous falloir des pelles !

Logan : On vient tous avec toi !

Veronica : Mais je...

Logan : Pas de mais V ! Allez en route!

Devant la maison des Mars/Fennel il régnait une ambiance bizarre, une voiture de patrouille campait là par précaution, Veronica regarda Logan prêt à la suivre.

Veronica : Restez là, j'en ai pour 5 minutes!

Logan : Je viens avec toi !

Malgré les protestations de la jeune femme il l'avait suivit mais préféra l'attendre dans le salon. Keith et Alicia prenaient le café dans la cuisine, après un rapide coucou esquivant les explications qu'elle devait à son père elle emprunta le couloir. Piz arriva et se précipita sur sa petite amie, il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de son rival.

Piz : Ma chérie je suis désolé! Tellement désolé!

Elle le repoussa après une brève étreinte.

Veronica : Je sais Piz ! Mais je t'ai demandé de partir et tu vas le faire maintenant !

Piz : Mais... et toi tu rentres quand ?

Elle détourna le regard pour répondre.

Veronica : Après ce qui est arrivé hier je ne crois pas que je rentrerais Piz ! Pas avec toi quoi qu'il arrive ! On devrait passer à autre chose !

Piz : Mais je t'aime ! Je t'aime vraiment on devait se fiancer... on avait tellement de projet !

Veronica : Tu avais des projets ! Je ne faisais que te suivre ! Je t'aime beaucoup ! Mais pas comme il le faudrait pour aller plus loin ! Alors rentre chez toi !

Elle sentit la colère monter en lui et elle recula lentement avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Piz : C'est à cause de Logan ? Tu l'aimes encore ?

Sans se retourner la jeune femme répondit presque dans un murmure.

Veronica : Oui ! Maintenant va t'en !

La présence du Shérif Mars dissuada le jeune homme de faire une esclandre alors résigné il se dirigeât vers le salon où Logan souriait tout seul, il n'avait pas voulu écouter mais il n'avait rien louper de cette conversation. En le voyant là, Piz blêmit, ses jambes le lâchèrent et il s'écroula contre un meuble. Logan se contentait de le regarder sûr de lui et de son emprise sur l'animateur radio. Piz n'était plus aussi sûr de lui que lors de leur courte conversation téléphonique et Logan et son légendaire petit air supérieur finissaient d'achever l'amoureux éconduit.

Logan : Ça fait un bail dit donc !

Piz : Tu ne m'as pas manqué je rassure !

Logan : Toi non plus !

Piz : Je vais y aller !

Logan : Oui bonne idée !

Piz se redressa sans quitter l'ennemi des yeux. Ils s'affrontaient du regard et les pas de Veronica dans les escaliers rassurèrent Piz qui retrouva un peu de courage. La jeune femme s'étonna à peine de la tension qui régnait dans la pièce elle se retrouva entre les deux hommes et plongea son regard dans celui de Logan.

Veronica : J'ai ce qu'il me faut, on peut y aller !

Logan : OK alors nous sommes partis !

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la cuisine pour embrasser son père et Alicia. Piz avait profité de la présence de Veronica pour remonter les escaliers. Logan l'interpella d'un discret claquement de doigts et les deux hommes se firent face.

Logan : Hey mon pote !! Si tu oses une fois encore porter la main sur elle... on finira notre petite mise au point de la fac !

Piz ne répondit qu'en baissant les yeux, il fini par murmurer quelque mots.

Piz : J'espère que tu réussiras à la rendre heureuse ! Si tu lui fais du mal encore une fois c'est moi qui te réglerais ton compte ! Alors ne rate pas cette nouvelle chance, mon pote ! Prend bien soin d'elle !

Veronica reparut, Logan avait bien comprit le message et en un regard il fit ses adieux à Piz. La jeune femme glissa sa main dans celle de Logan qui fut surprit par son geste. Aucun des deux ne savaient où ils en étaient la confusion régnait plus que jamais et la vie de Mac balançant entre la vie et la mort, leurs étranges poursuivants, rien de tout ça n'arrangeait les choses. Un baiser échangé sur une plage, une complicité retrouvée au moment ou plus rien n'était sûr ou le fait même qu'ils aient un avenir restait en suspens.

V voff : Est ce que ça doit nous mener quelque part? Rien n'est moins sur!

Pourtant leurs mains jointes redonnaient de la force à chacun d'eux, la jeune femme traîna Logan à l'extérieur sans un mot pour Piz. Logan se laissa faire en souriant à son ex rival qui visiblement n'en serait plus un.

A la nuit tombée, quatre ombres se dirigèrent vers un endroit qu'ils auraient préféré ne jamais revoir. Ils avaient choisi cet endroit parce qu'il était isolé de tout, on entendait juste les bruits des pelles qui s'enfonçaient dans la terre. Aucun d'eux n'osait parler, les hommes se relayaient pour creuser pendant que Veronica faisait le guet.

Quatre ans plus tôt ils étaient venus là pour enfouir un secret, enfin une partie d'un secret. Cette nuit avait bouleversé leurs vies plus ou moins profondément et depuis chaque jour, ils payaient le prix. Ils étaient là pour sauver l'une des leurs, mais ils savaient aussi que rouvrir cette tombe ne ferait que leur causer plus d'ennuis.

En atteignant leur objectif Wallace se contracta un peu plus, Dick toujours un peu handicapé aidait autant qu'il le pouvait mais c'est finalement Logan qui sortit le volumineux paquet. En le voyant Veronica commença à trembler.

Veronica : Qu'est qu'on fait maintenant ?

Logan allait répondre quand son portable vibra dans la poche de son jean. Il lâcha tout et décrocha pour couper court au bruit qui pouvait les faire repérer. Même au milieu de ce bois lugubre, si quelqu'un les voyait ils auraient rapidement de gros problème.

Logan : Allo ?

Voix : Nous sommes ravis de constater que vous allez pouvoir rendre le corps de notre ami à sa famille ! Déposez le sur la plage pour animaux ! Nous nous occuperons du reste !

Logan : Et Mac ?

Voix : Mlle Mackenzie vous attendra au Neptune Grand Hôtel comme convenu ! Mes félicitations vous lui avez donné quelques jours de vie supplémentaire! Profitez-en tous !

En quelques minutes ils avaient ramassé toutes leurs affaires, le paquet contenant le corps fut déposé comme convenu et le petit groupe reprit le chemin du palace en priant pour qu'elle soit bel et bien là-bas et en vie...


	14. DON' TRUST ME I'M WEAK

DON' TRUST ME I'M WEAK

Musique: Sixpence none the richer TRUST

Le trajet jusqu'au NGH se fit dans un silence de plomb. Ce qu'ils venaient de faire pouvait sembler n'être qu'une épreuve de plus. Mais en réalité c'était bien plus que cela. C'était celle de trop.

En même temps que Gory ils avaient déterrés tous leur souvenirs. Chaque minute de cette soirée fatale leur était revenue en mémoire et aucune parole, aucun geste de soutien des uns envers les autres ne pouvait contrer cela. D''ailleurs aucun d'eux n'avait essayé. Ils avaient fait ce qu'ils avaient à faire et s'étaient renfermés dans leur bulle. Silencieuse. Chacun la sienne. Avec le temps ils avaient appris.

Pourtant, paradoxalement ils étaient tous dans le même univers. Dans la même violence. Dans la même tension. Même lieu, même soirée. Celle où leurs vies avaient été à jamais bouleversées, meurtries. Auraient-ils dû agir d'une manière différente ? Plus vite? Moins inconsciemment? Personne n'aurait la réponse mais à jamais ces interrogations continueraient de les hanter.

Désormais, à cela s'ajoutaient de nouvelles inconnues. A l'époque, malgré les dissensions, ils étaient un tout. Mais aujourd'hui sauraient-ils être à nouveau capables de s'unir? N'y avaient-ils pas désormais trop de failles, trop de rancœurs, trop de non-dits? Et surtout qui se dressait face à eux?

Instinctivement Veronica aurait pu répondre. Tout ceci était lié à Gory. Tout les ramenait à lui. Mais tout aussi instinctivement, elle aurait juré qu'il y avait autre chose. Un détail qui leur échappait. Et ce fichu grain de sable était en train de la tétaniser.

Trop organisés. Trop implacables. Leurs adversaires avaient une franche avance sur eux, ils connaissaient leur passé sur les bouts des doigts et elle n'aurait pas été surprise d'apprendre qu'ils avaient été suivis après leur départ de Neptune.

Quelle chance de victoire leur restait-il si dès le début les dés étaient pipés?

Elle était sensée être le mieux préparée à affronter tout cela. Ne l'avait-elle pas dit à Wallace d'ailleurs, l'autre jour, sur la plage? " C'est mon métier! Je fais ça tous les jours"

Fanfaronnade absurde. L'enlèvement de Mac l'avait fait basculer et elle ne savait plus comment revenir en arrière. Comment faire taire cette angoisse qui la dévorait?

Elle ne supportait pas l'idée d'être à la base de tout. Si seulement il y a quatre ans...

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle reconnut la rue qui les menait au NGH. Elle avait l'impression que les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de l'hôtel étaient à des kilomètres. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement...par la peur de ce qu'ils allaient découvrir sur place. Mac serait-elle là saine et sauve les attendant dans la suite? Elle ne pouvait empêcher une petite voix de résonner dans sa tête. Stridente. Lancinante. Lui répétant sans fin qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils la relâchent. Qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils s'en sortent.

La voiture s'immobilisa sur le parking et au moment de suivre les trois garçons elle se trouva dans l'incapacité de bouger. Toutes ses angoisses cristallisées en une chape de plomb l'immobilisant.

Elle était incapable d'évaluer le temps où elle était restée là, immobile, assise les jambes ballantes. Voir Logan revenir vers elle à tout vitesse la fit réagir. Un peu. Par contre impossible de déchiffrer son regard. Mi-énervé, mi-inquiet.

- A quoi joues-tu, Veronica?

Elle le fixa sans bouger.

Veronica voff : Bonne question ça. Et si pour une fois je te disais que moi-même je n'en sais rien? Que je doute, que j'angoisse, que je suis incapable de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées? Tu en penserais quoi? Du mal n'est-ce pas? Il n'y a qu'à voir ta réaction. Ce n'est pas le moment.

Logan: Ronnie. Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre du temps en réflexion.

Veronica voix off : Et voilà!

Elle savait exactement quoi dire. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu de plus simple que de mentir. Et pourtant étrangement les mots qui décidèrent de sortir n'étaient pas du tout ceux attendus.

Veronica: J'ai peur. Je ne saurais pas t'expliquer pourquoi mais j'ai peur.

Elle l'avait vu se radoucir presque instantanément. C'était vraiment étrange cette alternance de leurs sentiments. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait sur quel pied danser et ils retrouvaient vite leur vieilles habitudes, que cela consiste à rejeter l'autre ou à se perdre dans ses yeux. Mais ce qui était toujours présent c'était cette main inexplicablement tendue. Cette main posée sur sa joue.

Logan: On est tous dans la même situation. Je suis aussi inquiet que toi. Mais on ne peut pas flancher maintenant.

Veronica: Mais s'ils ne la ramènent pas Mac...qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Je...

Et voilà. Une fois de plus elle avait l'impression de revoir le corps de Lilly inerte. De regarder Cassidy sauter du toit, de relire les mots de Weevil. Ses derniers. Tout était de sa faute. Tout était toujours de sa faute.

Veronica: Tu crois que je porte malheur? Que les gens ne peuvent pas survivre à mes côtés?

Combien de fois lui-même avait pu se poser cette question en la trouvant d'une logique implacable et à quel point elle lui paraissait absurde dans la bouche de son agent spéciale préférée.

Logan: Regarde moi; tu es une des personnes dont je suis le plus proche et malgré un numéro d'équilibriste sur un pont, un quota d'ennemi hors norme, une cicatrice à l'omoplate et pleins d'autres dans ma tête je suis toujours aussi vivant et sexy!

Sa tirade eu l'effet escompté et l'espace d'un instant elle retrouva un semblant de sourire. Un semblant d'énergie. Il en profita pour lui saisir la main et l'entraîner à l'intérieur.

Logan: Alors on va rentrer là-dedans et on va leur montrer ce qu'il en coûte de s'attaquer à nous.

Elle se laissa faire. Peut-être avait-il raison. Peut-être qu'il restait un espoir. Quand ils entrèrent dans la suite, ils sentirent la tension qui y régnait. Ils aperçurent Wallace et Dick assis dans le canapé en face d'un colis. Ils accoururent jusqu'à eux.

Dick: Ne vous mettez pas à courir à maintenant! Vous n'êtes pas crédibles.

Il désigna le paquet.

Dick: On vous attendait avant de l'ouvrir!

Veronica: Où l'avez-vous trouvé?

Dick: Exactement là où il se trouve en ce moment.

Veronica: Tu veux dire que quelqu'un a pu entrer dans la suite?

Dick réalisa soudain ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire. Quelqu'un avait à nouveau pénétré chez eux. Des réminiscences de la nuit passée lui revinrent en mémoire et il frissonna.

Wallace: Ou alors le colis a dû être déposé par le personnel de l'hôtel...

Le surfeur n'était pas à ce point naïf. Il était conscient que Wallace avait dit ça uniquement pour le rassurer et bêtement cela lui suffit. Le simple fait de savoir que quelqu'un essayait de le protéger, même de ses angoisses lui faisait du bien. Mais cette accalmie fut de courte durée

Veronica: Je vérifierai auprès de la réception. Mais j'ai bien peur que cet endroit ne soit plus sécurisé.

Personne n'avait toujours osé toucher à leur étrange livraison. A se demander s'il ne dérivait pas de sujet.

Ils se regardèrent à tour de rôle Difficile d'accepter d'être l'annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles. Parce que sans vouloir se prétendre devin, aucun d'eux, même pas Dick n'espérait en voir sortir une stripteaseuse.

Voyant que personne ne se décidait, Veronica prit les devants. Autant en finir au plus vite. Elle se plaça devant et l'ouvrit délicatement. Quand enfin, elle put voir ce qu'il contenait, son visage blêmit.

Veronica voff: Oh mon Dieu!

Deux heures auparavant

A quelques kilomètres de là, dans une somptueuse résidence, un homme était assis à son bureau attendant un appel. Lorsque, enfin son téléphone sonna, la conversation fut brève et concise. Il raccrocha tout en souriant, se dirigea vers son bar et sorti une bouteille de whisky. Il s'en versa une bonne rasade et resta assis quelques instants sans bouger, se contentant d'observer la douce couleur ambrée au travers du verre . Quand il porta enfin l'alcool à ses lèvres, le liquide coulant dans sa gorge ne fit qu'augmenter la douce sensation d'euphorie qui l'animait.

" Je tiens enfin ma revanche sur toi, Veronica Mars!"

La première chose qu'elle sentit en se réveillant se fut un goût amer dans sa bouche. Celui du sang. Du sien. A tâtons, elle en chercha l'origine et sentit qu'elle était blessée à la tête. Son corps entier la faisait souffrir. Bien trop pour mesurer l'ampleur véritable de ses blessures. Bien vite ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité. Elle essaya d'identifier l'endroit où elle se trouvait mais le seul indice qu'elle put déceler c'était qu'elle disposait de peu d'espace. Avec difficulté elle se retourna et remarqua une série de chiffre comme un chronomètre. Fatigue? Douleur? Choc? Le tout fut tel qu'il lui fallut quelques instants avant qu'elle prenne la mesure de la situation; avant qu'elle comprenne ce que signifiait ce compte à rebours et pourquoi il était enclenché. Alors seulement, elle comprit avec horreur à quoi elle avait affaire. Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, elle essaya de se rapprocher de l'objet. Mais le moindre de ses mouvements lui vrillait la tête. Et il était si simple de ferme les yeux et de se laisser glisser...

Non loin de là, dans une voiture, un couple regardait une vidéo à l'aide de leur ordinateur portable. Leurs visages reflétaient leur joie vis-à-vis de la peine que se donnait la jeune femme brune pour essayer de sauver sa vie. Le jeune homme se tourna vers sa partenaire.

Homme: Crois-tu qu'ils pourront la sauver?

Femme: Aucune chance là-dessus. Notre plan est infaillible.

Leur éclat de rire fut interrompu par la sonnerie du portable auquel l'homme s'empressa de répondre. Impatiente de connaître le contenu de la conversation sa compagne le pressa de questions à peine l'appel terminé.

Il la coupa très vite,.

Homme: On passe à la prochaine étape. Je t'expliquerai tout en cours de route mais je suis sûr que tu vas adorer!

La jeune femme lui sourit puis l'homme démarra en trombe sur le lieu de leur prochaine mission.

Dans une maison, un couple était en train de dormir tranquillement quand l'homme se réveilla en sursaut Un objet venait de tomber et de perturber son sommeil. Il se leva en douceur pour ne pas réveiller sa compagne. Identifier le bruit, sa provenance, s'avancer lentement pour ne pas signaler sa présence. Il savait exactement quoi faire quand soudain le cri perçant le paralysa sur place, il retourna à toute vitesse dans la chambre. On avait juste voulu l'éloigner et il était tombé dans le piège. C'est avec effroi qu'il la découvrit un pistolet sur sa tempe. Il essaya de se rapprocher d'elle quand une voix féminine à l'accent étrange le stoppa brusquement.

Femme: Ne jouez pas au héros!

Keith: Vous croyez que je vais vous laisser nous faire du mal!

Femme: Je crois que vous n'avez pas le choix!

Keith: Et moi je pense que vous êtes en train de commettre une grosse bêtise. Vous ne savez pas qui je suis.

Homme: Oh si bien au contraire.

Un bon nombre de questions lui traversèrent la tête. Du moins entre le bref instant où il perçut l'éclat de haine glacial dans les yeux de l'homme qui lui faisait face et celui où il reçut un violent coup derrière la crâne.

Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il se demanda où étaient passés les policiers chargés de les surveiller. Son assaillant sortit de sa cachette et lui ligota les mains. Pendant ce temps, sa coéquipière en faisait de même avec la compagne.

Sans un mot ils transportèrent leur deux victimes dans la voiture, enjambant sans la moindre trace d'émotions les corps des officiers chargés de la protection de la maison.

Une fois leur "chargement effectué" il démarra la voiture et décrocha son téléphone.

"Phase deux terminée".

Il entendit à l'autre bout du fil son "chef" sourire. Tout se déroulait exactement comme prévu. Jubilatoire.


	15. HISTOIRE TERMINEE SUR UN AUTRE SITE

Les temps ont passés, les esprits ont évolués…

L'histoire que vous avez trouvée ici a bien changée.

Elle a été entièrement retravaillée et terminée dans les moindres détails.

Cependant l'envie de la reposter sur fanfiction n'est plus.

**Rassurez-vous, vous pouvez la trouver dans son intégralité sur le site Our Coffee Shop.**

**http://ourcoffeeshop[.]free[.]fr/index[.]php?page=view_element&id=383&theme=4**

(enlevez les crochez ou bien allez cliquer sur le lien dans le profil)


End file.
